


Filomeno on Ice!

by AkiraHilar



Series: Matryoshka's World [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Competition, Gen, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Post-Canon, Social Media, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Soy Geek, fanboy, amante secreto de Christopher Giocometti, fan a muerte de Víctor Nikiforov y un loco desquiciado del patinaje artístico con mucho tiempo libre. Mi canal estará lleno de opiniones y reacciones de las novedades del patinaje artístico ¡porque lo amo! ¡Y por supuesto curiosidades, mi top, y todo lo que se me cante la gana!Basado en el Fic Matryoshka





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ni el derecho de sus personajes.
> 
> Jajajaja no pude aguantarme cuando vi el art de hacer este pequeño fic. Espero lo disfruten

Esta es una propuesta bastante extraña que necesitaba sacar para poder mostrar un poco más el universo de Matryoshka. Este es el canal del Youtuber Filomeno, que tras varios años ha estado siguiendo las temporadas de patinaje y hace videos alusivos a lo que ocurre en la categoría masculina.

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios y saber sus opiniones al respecto. A mi me parece algo divertido y sobre todo bastante ilustrativo tanto de los comentarios del fandom, así como de lo que opina la prensa y las federaciones de patinaje. Filomeno será la manera en que podré dar un vistazo de como creo que se está moviendo el mundo de Matryoshka en el ámbito deportivo y ¿por qué no? Sacar esas cosas que quiero ver cuando empiecen las competencias en el fic.

Filomeno on Ice! es un fic hermano de Matryoshka, y si bien puede leerse por separado, será más divertido haciéndolo en conjunto. Tengo pensado no solo sacar los programas que se relacionen a la temporada del fic sino algunos programas que evoquen hechos pasados, incluso los que se vieron en YOI.

En fin, espero que les divierta como a mí ;)

PD: ¡Advertencia! Habrá muchos comentarios fanboy xD


	2. #121 ¡El mundial de las ausencias!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ni el derecho de sus personajes.

(Basado en el capítulo 1 de Matryoshka)

**237,895 visualizaciones**

**Publicado el 23 mar 2022**

—¡Bienvenidos a todos nuestros fanáticos! Empezamos con nuestro vídeo número 121 de nuestro canal, Filomeno on ice! Donde yo, Filomeno, les comentaré las noticias del momento en el maravilloso mundo del patinaje artístico.

Vemos a Filomeno caer en la pista de hielo, ondear la bandera de Rusia, luego la de Japón, besar el trasero de Christopher Giocometti en un póster y abrazar su almohada de Víctor Nikiforov. Después, disfrazado de Yuuri Katsuki hace el J.J Style y al final aparece vestido con una chamarra de animal print mientras una melodía tecno suena y su nombre baila en distintos colores en la pantalla.

—¡Y acabó la temporada! Ha sido una temporada que, a mi modo de ver, le ha faltado muchas cosas.

Dos enormes J se mueven convulsivamente sobre la pantalla.

—Cosas importantes, cosas que hicieran que mi emoción estuviera al borde del asiento.

Las dos enormes J se mueven sin parar por toda la pantalla.

—La cosa es que aún no sé qué fue lo que realmente faltó en esta temporada.

Las dos J se iluminan y cubren la pantalla. Filomeno se levanta con su chamarra de Canadá y hace el J.J Style frente a la pantalla.

—Todos sabemos que es lo que pasó, ¡y es que las ausencias en esta temporada pesaron! Aunque ya sabíamos que J.J tomaría reposo en esta temporada, su ausencia, conjunto a la ausencia del retirado Yuuri Katsuki, se sintieron como cuando vas a pedir pastel si relleno.

Mirando tristemente su pastel sin relleno, Filomeno suspira con decepción.

—¡Y sí! ¡Lo sé! La participación de excelente patinadores estaba allí y de verdad que hicieron unas presentaciones formidables. Seung como siempre nos sorprende con sus cambios de ritmo, Otabek sigue con ese estilo tan suyo que ha encantado a algunos jurados y sí, Guang fue lo mejor de la temporada no solo por esa presentación tan preciosa. ¡Pero Dios! ¡Hacía falta J.J! ¡Hacía falta Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Y yo que pensé que esta sería la temporada de Yuri Plisetsky, me encuentro que ni pasa al GPF y abandona la temporada después de la copa Europea!

Agarra un peluche de gato y lo mira con decepción.

—¿Por qué eres así?

Lo lanza a un lado y reniega con determinación.

—Y sé que me estoy arriesgando a un séquito de Yuri Angels queriendo quemar mi casa, ¡pero la verdad sea dicha! Yuri Plisetsky pudo haber aprovechado ambas ausencias para levantarse, ¡pero no lo hizo! Debo y tengo derecho de sentirme decepcionado.

Aparece en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo, en tonos grises, con una música melodramática.

—De verdad, de verdad intenté disfrutarlo, pero el peso de la ausencia fue tal que, pese a poder ver muy buenas presentaciones, se sintió como que hubiéramos celebrado cumpleaños, año nuevo y navidad en una misma fiesta. ¡No es divertido! Ahora, para dejar de quejarnos, hablemos por qué pesaron estas ausencias.

Texto convulsiona en la pantalla con la razón número 1.

—Lo siento señores, pero parece que el único que estaba para sorprendernos con su talento técnico y artístico se ha ido. Y no, no me refiero a J.J. Me refiero a Yuuri Katsuki. Con la pérdida de este patinador se va uno de los más veteranos que quedaban en panorama artístico y ha dejado un hondo vacío porque sí, se fue parte de la verdadera competencia. Y eso significa que ahora solo han quedado nuevos, pequeños buscando el podio. Y claro que han estado evolucionando pero desgraciadamente no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a esa amenaza.

Texto convulsiona en la pantalla con el número 2.

—Tras que no tenemos a Yuuri Katsuki, el camino queda pavimentado para nuestro rey J.J. Pero ahora que J.J se ha tomado unas merecidas vacaciones quedaba pavimentado para... ¡cualquiera! Realmente siento que J.J perdió a su principal rival y se imaginan volver a caer en las temporadas en la que Víctor Nikiforov tenía asegurada la victoria con sólo participar. ¡Y no me malinterpreten! ¡Claro que amé ver a Víctor ganar todas esas veces! Pero estas dos últimas temporadas desde el 2016 al 2019 me mal acostumbraron, ¡señores! ¡Eso era tener la adrenalina a mil!

Aparecen fragmentos de las otras competiciones donde anunciaban a Yuri ganando el oro con una diferencia de apenas 0,12 décimas, a J.J recuperando el trofeo en los cuatro continente, Yuuri Katsuki ganando el oro en el mundial, y la forma en que Yuuri y J.J se alternaban en el podio en los dos siguientes años.

—Quiero volver a esos tiempos... —Se seca una lágrima invisible con un pañuelo de J.J—. Y ahora, la tercera razón:

Número 3 parpadeante.

—Yuri Plisetsky está dormido. Sí, tengo que decirlo así, y si buen podríamos justificar su pésima trayectoria con la partida de Yuuri Katsuki, tal como le pasó a nuestro Christofer el año que Víctor se fue a Japón, ya es una temporada más y todavía no vemos resultados. Yo de verdad extraño a ese pequeño tornado dorado que arrasó en el GPF del 2017, y se llevó el oro cuando ya lo veíamos en manos de Japón. ¡De verdad! ¡Quiero verlo! Si escuchas esto, Yuri Plisetsky, por favor dame una cita y permite que te tome la m... ¡Ah no! Quería decir, por favor, ¡entiende que te quiero ver ganar de nuevo!

Pancarta de: Problemas de comunicación resuelto. Mi modo fanboy ha sido controlado.

—De verdad, lamento que haya terminado la temporada, y lamento tanto estás ausencias. Sin embargo, creo que aún hay cosas que debemos destacar:

De nuevo, número 1 en la pantalla.

—Guang Hong ha tenido un crecimiento como patinador impresionante. Y debo decirlo que este ha sido su mejor año. Si sigue así, quizás en un par de años sea un enemigo formidable como lo fue Yuuri en su momento y J.J deba poner bien los ojos de nuevo en los países de Asia. Creo que su programa libre es por lejos, el mejor de la temporada. Expresivo, con una preciosidad artística desbordante y con muy buenos elementos técnicos. Creo que por fin Guang Hong ha encontrado "su estilo" y espero que siga aprovechándolo porque sería digno de observar hasta dónde puede llegar.

Aparece en la pantalla el número 2.

—¡Otabek Altin ha logrado llevarse en esta temporada dos medallas de oro! Un logro para su país y que lo hace un digno representante en el hielo. Creo haberles comentado en otra oportunidad lo interesante que me parece su estilo de patinaje, y creo que empieza a recibir los frutos de su esfuerzo. ¡Esta temporada sin J.J sirvió para que lograra el tan anhelado oro en los cuatro continentes y en el mundial!

Se muestra en pantalla el número 3:

—Los programas de Michelle mejoraron muchísimo en esta temporada! —levanta la bandera italiana—. Parece que su estadía en la República Checa ha dado frutos considerables, porque no solo a nivel técnico sino a nivel artístico Michelle ha aumentado su nivel! Desgraciadamente no fue suficiente para vencer a la nueva estrella española Gabriel Hernandez en las Europeas, ¡pero está en camino de también convertirse en un digno contendiente!

Aparece el número 4:

—Y para acabar, definitivamente el debut de Gabriel Hernandez. Si bien este es su primer GPF, tuvo una participación muy importante y además se robó el oro en las Europeas dignamente. Puede ser que en un par de años este chico se vuelva una de las fuertes competencias, si sigue avanzando de esa forma su presentación artística, porque del lado técnico, ¡tiene mucha madera!

Fragmentos de las presentaciones de los cuatro patinadores mencionados en el GPF, Europea, y mundial.

—¡Y con eso lo dejamos hasta hoy! Si les gustó, ¡den me gusta aquí abajo y compartan en todas sus redes sociales! ¡Espero que la temporada 2022-2023 nos dé nuevas emociones ahora que viene el Rey! ¡Hasta el próximo video!

Música "Theme of the King J.J" de fondo. Interrupción en tonalidades gris bajando el volumen de la música hasta que se escucha lejano.

—Aprovecho para resubir el video porque me han dejado un mensaje un contacto muy serio en Rusia—Se ve la seriedad de Filomeno, con una camiseta negra con la cabeza de un tigre de bengala—. Me acaban de informar que hace diez meses el abuelo de Yuri Plisetsky falleció. No lo sabía, no es algo que se haya filtrado en ninguna red social, pero eso explica su desempeño en esta temporada. Así que desde aquí, mis más humildes condolencias y espero que nuestro vándalo ruso recupere las fuerzas para sobreponerse a la dura pérdida. Yuri, estamos contigo.

Golpea suavemente con su puño hacia su corazón y termina la grabación.

**AndySpot24:** No estoy de acuerdo que menosprecies a los demás patinadores. Otabek es muy bueno, creo que ahora es uno de los mejores. Además Michelle ha logrado muchas veces estar en el podio en diversas competiciones internacionales y te has olvidado de Seung y Leo, que también han hecho un buen trabajo. No deberías enfocarte solo en los típicos de todos.  
 _852 likes 18 dislikes_  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Oh, vale, tienes razón. Quizás mi fanatismo me nubla un poco la visión, pero realmente ellos no han logrado despertar lo que si logran JJ, Victor, incluso ambos Yuris. Pero como dije en el video también tuvieron presentaciones destacables, solo que desde que no están pues, no sentí la temporada igual. :(  
 **-AndySpot24:** Sí, entiendo eso, lo que pasa es que a mi por ejemplo me encanta el estilo de Otabek y yo sí me emocioné cuando lo vi alzando la medalla de oro en la mundial. ¡Ya era hora que reconocieran su original estilo de patinaje!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Lo mejor fue verle subir la foto con su novia Mila Bavilecha mostrando el oro en la mundial. ¡Una pareja ganadora de oro! Espero que no tengan el mismo destino de Yuuri y Víctor.  
 **-LuisAlfonso1:** Considero que Otabek es muy bueno, y que Michelle ha mejorado mucho desde que está en República Checa, pero el mejor definitivamente fue Guang Hong. Su presentación fue hermosa y merecía ganar también el mundial. Lastima que no clavó todos sus saltos. Y creo que nos olvidamos de Minami.  
 **-MinamiFan:** TOT Porque nadie se acordó de mi nugets!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Oh cierto! ¡Olvidé mencionar a Minami! No sé porque, creo que ya he hablado suficiente de él desde su participación en el GPF que ganó la plata. Supongo que me decepcionó que no lograra el podio en el mundial. ¡Tenía todo para lograrlo!

**yuriWaifu:** ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con Yuri? TOT Mi vándalo va a regresar!  
 _1,985 likes 100 dislikes_  
-FilomenoOnIce: ¡Yo quiero que vuelva! ¡Estoy esperando ansiosamente por su regreso!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** Yuri Plisetsky solo tuvo una mala temporada, no lo juzguen :C

**RelfLeonor:** ¿¡Es en serio que se murió el abuelo de Yuri!?  
 _1,852 likes 100 dislikes_  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Así es. Tengo un contacto en San Petesburgo que me ha informado de eso. Es lamentable, ahora es entendible el que no haya podido seguir con la temporada.  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** ¡Dios mi bebe!  
 **-yuriWaifu:** Esto me ha destrozado!  
 **-JudithRussell:** Ahora se entiende... tanta tristeza y frustración. Debió ser difícil intentar ganar con semejante duelo. ¡Fuerzas para Yuri!

**JudithRussell:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Le hizo falta algo en esta temporada. Creo que con el regreso de J.J quizás veamos de nuevo las cosas emocionantes. Y cruzo los dedos para que Yuri se recupere de su duelo y nos muestre la fuerza de su patinaje. ¡Rusia merece brillar de nuevo!  
 _1,952 likes 52 dislikes  
_ **-FilomenoOnIce:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Con la llegada de J.J quizás mejore el panorama y como ahora los chicos han tenido la oportunidad de tocar el oro, defiendan con uñas y dientes sus títulos. Si es así, ¡la temporada que viene será muy interesante!

**sdgmsdl214:** ¡Me ha gustado el video y tienes toda la razón! ¡Al menos al que el rey regresa y recuperará el trono! J.J ha avisado que tiene pensado hacer algo que nadie ha podido hacer! ¿Tienes idea de qué podría ser?  
 _758 likes 15 dislikes_  
 **-Fern2917:** J.J volverá y ganará el oro! It's J.J Style! (por cierto, amo tu chamarra!) FilomenoOnIce  
 **-themostanimal:** Podría ser muchas cosas. Con J.J no se sabe ¿pero imaginan si intenta hacer el salto prohibido?  
 **-Fern2917:** ¿Cual es el salto prohibido?  
 **-LuisAlfonso1:** El axel cuádruple. No puedo imaginarme a J.J siendo capaz de tamaña hazaña, algo que ni el mismo Víctor Nikiforov pudo en su momento.  
 **-themostanimal:** Pero es muy posible. J.J siempre ha dicho que quiere intentar lo que nadie se ha atrevido. Que nadie se arriesga como él.  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Si J.J logra clavar un axel cuádruple en competencia juro, juro, que me vengo en pantalla!  
 **-themostanimal:** Jajajaja tendremos que comprarte un arsenal de pañuelos!

_Cargar más comentarios._


	3. #122 ¡El fénix vuelve y la historia se repite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ni el derecho de sus personajes.

(Basado en el capítulo 20 de Matryoshka)

**298,758 visualizaciones**   
**Publicado el 17 abr 2022**

Abre la cuenta de Twitter y revisa las notificaciones. Encuentra más de 130 menciones en toda la mañana.

—¡Holy Shit! ¿Qué pasó?

Empieza a revisar los tweets etiquetados, todos hacen la mención al mismo evento:

" FilomenoOnIce, ¿ya viste la noticia? ¡Tenemos a Yuuri Katsuki de nuevo en el hielo! #CoachKatsuki"

"El fénix de japón, OMG, FilomenoOnIce, ¡tienes que ver esto! #TheJapanPhoenix"

"¡Holy Shit, Minami Kenjiro y Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Se viene la bomba! FilomenoOnICe "CoachKatsuki"

"¡Revisa esto, FilomenoOnIce! ¡Necesito un programa de esto! #CoachKatsuki"

Se restriega los párpados y tapa un bostezo mientras intenta leer los demás tweets y menciones.

" FilomenoOnIce, ¡apuesto que esto no lo tenías en el radar! #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix"

"Wow Wow WOW! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #SolAzulVuelve FilomenoOnIce"

"Que jodida buena noticia! Joder, joder, FilomenoOnIce, ¡tienes que verlo!"

—Yuuri Katsuki entrenador de Minami Kenjiro… —susurra en tono parco. Luego ríe y agita las manos—. Jajajaj ¡debe ser el fucking día de los inocentes en algún lado del mundo!

Revisa la página de la JSF y lleva sus manos a la cara.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Es fucking cierto!

Empieza la presentación de FilomenoOnIce con música tecno. Vemos a Filomeno caer en la pista de hielo, ondear la bandera de Rusia, luego la de Japón, besar el trasero de Christopher Giocometti en un póster y abrazar su almohada de Víctor Nikiforov. Después, disfrazado de Yuuri Katsuki hace el J.J Style y al final aparece vestido con una chamarra de animal print mientras una melodía tecno suena y su nombre baila en distintos colores en la pantalla.

Ahora aparece Filomeno con una bolsa de papel mientras respira a través de ella. Mira fijamente a la pantalla con una expresión de sorpresa y conmoción bastante creíble.

En pantalla: "Disculpen las molestias, pero necesito tiempo"

—¡Este es sin duda alguna una de las despertadas más alucinantes que he tenido en toda mi vida! —Parece sin aire. Vuelve a respirar con la bolsa de papel—. Bienvenido a todos mis espectadores al programa #122 de Filomeno on ice! mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba y es que esto, merece la excepción.

Collage de noticias anunciando que Yuuri Katsuki es ahora entrenador de Minami Kenjiro.

—¡Y esto!

Video subtitulado en inglés de la rueda de prensa ejecutada en Japón. El principal representante de la JSF anuncia la satisfacción que tiene la federación al aprobar la carrera de Yuuri Katsuki como entrenador oficial del patinador Minami Kenjiro, para la nueva temporada 2022-2023.

—Y por esto el programa de hoy se llama: ¡El fénix vuelve y la historia se repite! —Eco repitiendo el título.

Filomeno saca de su gaveta su chamarra del equipo japonés y se la pone frente a la campaña, para luego mostrar sus pulgares arribas junto a una sonrisa.

—Y aunque muchos de ustedes no me crean, ¡la verdad la noticia no me sorprende! O quizás, ¡lo único que me sorprende es que haya sido tan pronto! Ustedes recordaran que varios programas atrás hice un especial de Yuuri Katsuki y su retiro, y las muchas ganas que tenía de volverlo a ver aunque sea patinando en exhibiciones, o como entrenador. Siento que esto ha sido como el cumplimiento de una de mis fantasias humedas.

Carraspeó profundo.

—Lo que sí debo resaltar es que, ¿soy yo o hay un deja vu aquí? ¿Recuerdan esa rueda de prensa del 2016 donde cierto patinador recibió a su ídolo de hielo y que se convirtió en su entrenador y prometieron ganar el oro en el GPF?

Movimiento de ceja sugerente con una sonrisa pagada de sí mismo.

—¡Así es! Y como ya todos sabemos (Minami se ha encargado de eso), ¡Yuuri Katsuki es la estrella e ídolo de hielo para el joven patinador japonés! Así que estamos viendo la misma historia, lo único que esta vez Yuuri ni ha dejado en reposo a su carrera ni ha tenido que cruzar el océano para ir a buscar a su "pupilo". ¡Típico de los japoneses, todo se resuelve en casa!

Fragmento de una entrevista a Minami Kenjiro en la final del Grand Prix del 2020. Tras haber quedado de sexto lugar, el periodista le pregunta cómo se siente haber quedado de sexto y la respuesta de Minami es: "Estoy feliz, porque por fin llegué hasta aquí y estar en este lugar es estar en el lugar donde estuvo Yuuri Katsuki hace mucho tiempo. ¡Es una manera de seguir sus pasos y eso me hace sentir orgulloso! ¡La próxima no me conformaré con menos de plata!"

—¡Y Minami no está hablando en balde! —Agita las manos frente a la pantalla—. En el GPF del 2020 alcanza su primer GPF después de cuatro años en la categoría Senior justo como Yuuri, ¡el año pasado alcanza la plata tal como lo hizo Katsuki en su momento! Así que estamos ante casi una perfecta sincronía entre ambas carreras y eso me llega a preguntar: ¿acaso Minami ya tiene asegurado el oro en el GPF tal como lo hizo Yuuri Katsuki en el pasado?

Grabación del comentarista relatando el GPF del año 2017, cuando Yuuri gana su segundo oro internacional. En el podio, vemos a Yuuri apenas contener las lágrimas ante los aplausos. "¡Yuuri Katsuki por fin lo ha conseguido, señores! ¡Ha ganado el oro, superando incluso a su entrenador Víctor Nikiforov!"

—¡Es muy pronto para decirlo! Pero ahora puedo decir que tenemos, por fin, un real contrincante para J.J en esta nueva temporada.

Aparece dos peluches de Minami y J.J "peleando" entre sí mientras Filomeno los manipula.

—¡Y esto es sencillamente porque ahora Minami tiene toda la motivación y los astros a su favor para conquistar el oro! Yuuri Katsuki ha sido su ídolo, su mayor inspiración, y seguro se convertirá en la principal razón para no conformarse con el 120% que está acostumbrado a dar en cada rutina, sino dar el 200% si es necesario.Y eso me lleva a una de las cosas que sí me sorprendió de esta noticia, ¡el nuevo tema!

Retazos de animación japonesa mencionando al fénix en sus programas, como la llegada de Ikki de Fénix ante sus enemigos, robots con el mismo nombre, digimons que representan a la bestia mitológica y de más.

—El fenix significa renacimiento, resurgimiento, una bestia inmortal capaz de regresar de las cenizas y con un poder demoledor. —Explica, batiendo la smanos frente a la pantalla para enfatizar sus palabras—. Ha sido utilizado no solo en series de animación japonesa sino también en comics, ¡y representa la cosa más OP de la galaxia! Y en esto vemos entonces a Yuuri Katsuki, quien fue considerado el sol azul de Japón, que calló las boca de todos, que se enfrentó a los grandes y los venció dignamente, volviendo, de sus cenizas, ¡dispuesto a todo!

"Nuestra aspiraciones son claras. Queremos el oro no solo en el Grand Prix, queremos el oro en el mundial. Será un honor competir contra el equipo de Yakov y del resto del mundo por esta meta." —Se escucha la voz de Yuuri Katsuki en la rueda de prensa.

Se ve a Filomeno imitar un grito contra la almohada, desbordado de emoción.

—Y aunque soy un fan de hueso colorado de Víctor Nikiforov y adoro a J.J, hay que admitirlo señores: Yuuri Katsuki es el único patinador que logró vencerlo a ambos, ¡arrebatarle el oro a ambos! Así que para mí, este tema definitivamente es un homenaje al fénix que Japón conoce, que Minami adora, y que a todos nosotros nos ha creado tanta admiración como repulsión por que simplemente ha sido imposible ignorarlo. ¡Yuuri Katsuki vuelve, es el fénix y Minami ha venido a demostrarlo!

Música tecno e instrumental llena de energía y suspenso mientras muestran extractos de diferentes presentaciones de Yuuri Katsuki a lo largo de su carrera. Se oye al comentarista expresar: "¡Señores, Yuuri Katsuki es el hombre que no deja de sorprendernos!" "¡Ha hecho un Flip cuádruple al final de su presentación!" "¿Cuántos saltos es capaz de dar este hombre antes de cansarse?" "¡Yuuri Katsuki ha alcanzado la cima de su carrera!" "¡Yuuri Katsuki vuelve a hacerlo!" "¡Yuuri Katsuki ha alcanzado el oro!" "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Otro flip cuádruple en una misma rutina!" "¡Yuuri Katsuki ha vuelto a hacer historia!"

—Porque una estrella no se conoce por el tiempo que estuvo brillando sino por la intensidad con la que brilló. Y Yuuri Katsuki ha sido una de las grandes. ¡Con esto señores me despido! ¡Recuerden darle me gusta allá abajo y compartir en todas sus redes sociales! ¡Agradezco a todos los que me despertaron a punta de notificaciones a mi móvil y aprovecho para darle un caluroso saludo a Judith de Argentina quien me hizo este gracioso art! —Muestra imagen en la pantalla—. Así que nos vemos, espero que para las asignaciones del GPF que deben ser en un mes. Bye bye!

Música tecno de despedida.

 **themostanimal:** ¡Esta noticia me ha alegrado el día! Literal esta temporada estará desbordante de emoción! No puedo dejar de pensar en los programas que creará Katsuki para Minami y como estaremos al borde del asiento viendo su interpretación. Debo decir que estaba como tú, ¡también creí que era algún día de inocentes!  
 _1842 likes 58 dislikes_

 **-JulietMari1999:** ¡Este es el mejor dìa de mi vida en este año! ¡Se siente cumpleaños adelantado!  
 **-Barronn23Xtorn:** ¡Pero el hecho de que haya sido bueno en la pista no significa que sea buen entrenador! Yo tengo mis dudas.  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Jajaja te entiendo themostanimal! yo me sentí así, lo único que sé es que esta temporada ya pinta ser mejor que la anterior.  
Barronn23Xtorn, estoy de acuerdo. Nada garantiza que sea un buen entrenador, pero creo que aquí hay más en juego que su poca experiencia (o nula) entrenando a alguién. ¡Y es la admiración de Minami!  
 _-JulietMari1999:_ Para muestra un botón: ¡Víctor con nula experiencia llevó a Yuuri a la plata en el GPF!

 **KatsukiRoxanne:** ¡Dios mio, volví a gritar tras escucharte! Si de por sí ya estaba como loca viendo la noticia, ¡siento que expresaste mejor mi emoción! ¡Y es que Katsuki está como el buen vino! ¡Cuando lo ví lo primero que pensé es que está más bueno que pastel de chocolate!  
 _2952 likes 854 dislikes_

 **-ThebestEros:** ¡AH VUELTO MI CERDO PRINCIPESCO! ¡AAAAAAAH! Aunque sería mejor si regresara a patinar. ¡Extraño tanto su forma de patinar! ¡Aunque Guang está aprendiendo también!  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** ¡Es cierto! ¡Guang hizo un preciosos programa en el GPF anterior! ¡Creo que se está acercando a lo que hacía mi cerdito bebé!  
 **-millenygirl02:** ¡Me hace gracia que lo llamemos aún cerdito cuando está más bueno que el pan! ¡Mira que bello se ve con el traje!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Jajaja ¡es que es inolvidable la entrevista donde Víctor dijo que su secreto era un hechizo para convertir un cerdito en un príncipe y la cara de Yuuri Katsuki cuando lo escuchó!  
 **-ThebestEros:** ¡Sí! Jajajajaj ¡amé tanto esa cara! ¡Se puso todo rojo frente a la cámara!  
 **-millenygirl02:** Jajajajajajaja mi instinto fangirl estalló allí! Dios, como los extraño juntos, ¡se veían tan lindos!  
 **-SusanaLareot123:** Yo aún no supero que se separaran. ¿Alguien sabe porqué fue? ¿No ha salido en algún lado?  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** No, no se sabe. Sólo hay rumores.  
 **-millenygirl02:** Muchos dicen que fueron celos de Víctor por las medallas, ¡pero si se veían tan enamorados!  
 **-ThebestEros:** FilomenoOnIce que todo lo sabes! ¿Harías un programa sobre las teorías de su separación?  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** x2  
 **-millenygirl02:** x3  
 **-JulietMari1999:** x4  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Oh, no creo preciosa! Una vez lo intenté, porque claro también quiero saber, también me he armado teorías y siento mucho morbo de saber qué pasó pero solo pensar que ambos dejaron de publicar en las redes, la forma en que Yuuri se fue y la ausencia de Víctor cuando cada vez que podía decía que esperaba que Yuuri nunca tuviera que retirarse, ¡me hace pensar que pasó algo muy gacho! Y adoro a Víctor como para conjeturar sobre algo que debió afectarle.  
 **-JulietMari1999:** Filomeno, quiero casarme contigo TOT ¡Eso es amor de fan!

 **LorenaBrianSmith:** ¿Contrincante para J.J? Minami aún no ha llegado a la perfección de J.J para patinar, su saltos le falta ejecución y la altura que el gran rey logra. Aunque esté respaldado por Katsuki e incluso Nikiforov, ¡Minami no puede con el rey! Mi humilde opinión.  
 _1486 likes 289 dislikes_  
  
 **-LambertMil92:** Jajajaja JJGirl detecte!  
 **-JulianMisseri742:** Jajajajajaja x2  
 **-TheBestBoys666:** x3  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Es todo lo que pueden alegar? que patetico! J.J es el ganador de esta temporada!  
 **-LambertMil92:** Decir que Minami ahora no es un contrincante fuerte de J.J me hace pensar que tu fanatismo te ciega. Sin ayuda alguna ha llegado a la plata en el GPF y casi el bronce en el mundial! Minami ahora viene con artillería pesada!  
 **-TheBestBoys666:** Y se olvidan de Guang ganador del oro del GPF, de Seung-Gil medallista olímpico, Michelle ya lleva tres oros en la Europea. ¡Ahora es que tiene contrincantes!  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Como lo dijo FilomenoOnIce en su anterior programa, ¡la temporada sin J.J fue aburrida!  
 **-JulianMisseri742:** Respeto su opinión pero no la comparto.  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Oye! Si admito que dije eso en mi programa pasado y no me arrepiento porque era lo que sentìa en este momento. Ahora que Minami viene con Yuuri empiezo a ver las cosas apretadas para el Rey. Igual mi corazón siempre gritara por J.J, pero no niego que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Y creo que hasta el mismo J.J debe estarlo viendo así. ¡Adora los retos!

 **millenygirl02:** ¿Soy la única que ve adorable que ahora Yuuri tome el papel de entrenador como Víctor? ¿Creen que esto dé pie a un glorioso regreso? Me encantaría al menos verlo una temporada patinando.  
 _2352 likes 536 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Joder, no digo lo que tuve por este comentario porque eres chica, ¡pero joder! ¡eso sería alucinante! ¡Después de todo todavía no es tarde para que Yuuri Katsuki vuelva al ruedo!  
 **-JulietMari1999:** ¡Dios mio! Si esto sucede haré lo que sea, ¡venderé un riñón, para verlo patinar en vivo! PD: También se me hace adorable que siga a Víctor *o*  
 **-millenygirl02:** ¿Verdad que sí?  
 **-JulietMari1999:** Me encantaría tanto que volviera, y no sé, ¡que se reencuetre también con él!  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** ¡Idea para fic!

 **LouisSilver2:** ¡Me divierte tanto tus videos! Expresas todo lo que quiero ser como fanboy, ¡pero seguro mi novia me verá mal! También estoy muy entusiasmado con la idea de Minami con Yuuri. ¡Yo si le doy el oro a Minami desde ya! ¡Viendo sus publicaciones en instagram se ve que de verdad está contento!  
 _1185 likes 12 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Yo también estoy muy entusiasmado, más por las posibilidades que se abren. ¡No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Yuuri Katsuki volviera a patinar! ¡Eso sería alucinante! Aunque hubiera sido bueno que lo hiciera en estas olimpiadas que pasaron. Y es difícil que pueda hacerlo para las siguientes. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Lo que Filomeno quiere es eso, ¡que todos se sientan identificados como fans!

_Cargar más comentarios._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ni el derecho de sus personajes.

(Basado en el capítulo 22 de Matryoshka)

**804,756 visualizaciones  
Publicado el 19 abr 2022**

Aparece en pantalla la imagen de una cantidad considerables de personas en trajes elegantes entrando a una sala llena de periodistas. Las letras en rusas aparecen en una franja con los colores de su bandera en la parte inferior, y aunque solo se escucha la voz rusa de la mujer que encabeza la rueda de prensa, las cámaras están buscando enfocar a los rostros de las personas que caminan hasta la mesa.

La cámara se mueve. Ajusta el lente, la imagen se acerca y se puede ver entre las figuras la alta e imponente estatura de alguien en particular. Se escucha el grito desafinado de Filomeno.

—¡ES VÍCTOR!

Ya no aparece la entrada principal del videoblog, sino que la música de Stammi Vicino con imágenes de sus anteriores programas donde Víctor aparece. Se ven las imagenes del patinaje de Víctor Nikiforov mientras el rostro de Filomeno pasa por distintos estados de euforia. Se ve abrazando su almohada de Víctor en la cama, saltando en el asiento cuando clava el nuevo salto. Agitando su cabello cuando vuelve a marcar un nuevo récord. Gritando emocionado cuando Víctor guiña hacia la pantalla.

Y así aparece el título del programa, en un efecto lento y elegante, entre decenas de imágenes de Víctor, con lo que se incluyen en paréntesis en una fuente menos llamativa y casi imperceptible.

—Y sí, sí, también vuelve Yuri Plisetsky.

Empieza la presentación de FilomenoOnIce con música tecno. Vemos a Filomeno caer en la pista de hielo, ondear la bandera de Rusia, luego la de Japón, besar el trasero de Christopher Giocometti en un póster y abrazar su almohada de Víctor Nikiforov. Después, disfrazado de Yuuri Katsuki hace el J.J Style y al final aparece vestido con una chamarra de animal print mientras una melodía tecno suena y su nombre baila en distintos colores en la pantalla.

—¡Por favor no me maten mis queridas Yuri Angels! —Aparece Filomeno en pantalla, con un gracioso saco en la cabeza como si fuera víctima de un secuestro—. ¡Juro que no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yuri es lo mejor que ha pasado en el fucking mundo! Sí, sí, ¡es el campeón más joven de GPF! ¡Sí, también tiene el actual récord del programa corto! —Se retira la bolsa de la cara—. ¡Pero es Víctor Nikiforov joder! ¡Tienen que entenderme!

Alguien le arroja una decena de peluches de gatos encima. Filomeno intenta salvarse del mortal ataque haciendo caras dramáticas de dolor.

—¡Por favor...!

Pantalla mostrando disculpas por los problemas ocasionados.

—¡Mis queridos espectadores! Bienvenidos al nuevo programa que… ¡fucking apenas ha pasado dos días! ¡Déjenme respirar! —Respira entrecortadamente, con una mano en el pecho—. ¡Hace dos días hice el programa con el regreso de Yuri Katsuki y ahora es Víctor Nikiforov quien viene! ¡Rusia parece haber respondido a Japón como Estados Unidos en su tiempo, con dos bombas atómica del patinaje!

Imagen de la detonación de la bomba aparece en pantalla, en blanco y negro y con el temblor de la visión mientras se va formando el hongo atómico. En la nube que se forma se ven aparecer imágenes de Victor en el podio y Yuri Plisetsky con la medalla de oro.

—¡Esto ha sido sorpresivo! Y creo que los hados del patinaje oyeron mis quejas de la temporada pasada y me han dicho: ¿quieres adrenalina? ¡Toma tu adrenalina!

Filomeno levanta una botella plástica con aproximadamente tres litros de Coca Cola y una etiqueta casera rezando "Adrenalina". Se sirve un vaso y brinda frente a la pantalla.

—¡Estoy tan, tan emocionado! —Enfatiza con el movimiento de sus manos—. ¡Escuchar que Víctor Nikiforov vuelve como entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky me hace pensar que tenemos una temporada jodidamente emocionante en puertas! No me queda duda que el regreso del rey tendrá que competir con el regreso de la leyenda del patinaje. ¡Y es que aunque Víctor Nikiforov no vuelve al hielo, que sea el respaldo de Yuri Plisetsky ya lo convierte en otro terrible contrincante!

Levanta varias banderitas de Rusia agitandola con jubilo con una camiseta de Yuri Plisetsky y un poster de Víctor Nikiforov de fondo.

—¡Ya no sé a quien respaldar en esta temporada!

Filomeno aparece de nuevo con la chamarra de Canadá y haciendo el J.J Style.

—Ahora, analizando fríamente la situación, es lamentable que el inicio de la carrera de Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador (porque espero que sea el inicio de muchas temporadas) venga de la mano con el retiro de Yakov Feltsman, quien por décadas ha sido uno de los entrenadores de patinajes más reconocidos del mundo, entre lo que destacan la formación de Víctor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky y el respaldo de Yuuri Katsuki en su momento. Un hombre que ha formado ganadores y ha estado en las altas esferas de patinaje cosechando una gran cantidad de méritos. Nace una nueva estrella con Víctor Nikiforov, ¡pero muere una increíblemente brillante con Yakov!

Aparecen varias imágenes y fotografías de Yakov acompañando a cada uno de sus estudiantes, respaldandoles en competencia y en ruedas de prensa. Se ve desde el inicio de la carrera junior de Víctor, hasta el final, en las anteriores competencia donde estaba al lado de Mila con el oro en la liga femenina y Louis en la liga Junior.

—¡Y no sólo es Víctor Nikiforov quien toma el mando! Sino que su compañeros y rival de pista en Rusia: Georgi Popovich, toma la tutela de Mila Babicheva y Louis Petrov. Quizás el aviso de Georgi no haya tenido el mismo impacto que el de Víctor, pero personalmente me encantará ver su influencia dramática en los programas de sus dos nuevos pupilos. ¡Si algo debemos admitir es que los programas de Georgi eran dignos de verse!

Imagen de Georgi anunciando su despedida en el hielo y su matrimonio, con felicidad y en medio de lágrimas de emoción mientras alzaba orgullosamente su bronce del GPF, con Yuuri Katsuki a su lado vistiendo el oro.

—¡Ahora! —Agarra el peluche de gato que tiene más cerca y lo tutea con su mano derecha—. Yuri Plisetsky, ya no tienes excusa para una mala temporada ni para retirarte antes de tiempo. ¡Tienes a Víctor Nikiforov a tu lado! ¡No puedes fallar!

Extracto de la rueda de prensa de hace cinco años aparece, donde Yuri Plisetsky lanza en público y en medio de una entrevista el café de Víctor Nikiforov, enojado. La sonrisa petulante de Víctor fue captada por el lente, al igual que la furia del en ese momento adolescente.

—¡Algo me dice que estos dos tendrá que limar muchas asperezas! Porque nunca fue secreto que Yuri Plisetsky veía a Víctor como alguién que debía salir del planeta y que en varias oportunidades reiteró que para él estaba "muerto" en el patinaje. De hecho, ¡por muchas ocasiones afirmó que su único rival era Yuuri Katsuki! Ignoró deliberadamente a dos grandes como Víctor y J.J en todas sus declaraciones y siempre enfocaba sus amenaza hacia la estrella japonesa.

 _"El único fénix aquí soy yo"_ —Se oye las decoraciones en la rueda de prensa de Yuri Plisetsky. Y como lo dijo con fluido malestar mientras los flash captaba su rostro amenazante.

—¡Y tal parece que sigue considerando a Yuuri como su único rival! Espero que el tiempo con Víctor le ayude a replantear su estilo de patinaje, a volver a clavar los saltos y ha mostrar todo el potencial que sabemos que tiene y ya nos había mostrado en su inicio de temporada como senior. Sí, Yuri Plisetsky, ¡tu puedes ser el fénix de esta temporada! ¡Pero necesitas a Víctor Nikiforov para ello! Y creo, y estoy seguro que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo, ¡que Víctor es el combustible que el joven tigre ruso necesita para volver a conquistar el oro! Después de los resultados entrenando a Yuuri Katsuki, ¿alguno tiene duda del potencial de Víctor como entrenador?

Aparecen varias imágenes y recortes de grabaciones de Víctor junto a Yuuri en el primer año como entrenador, y las múltiples muestras eufóricas que tenía para con él.

—No sé de quién fue la idea de que Víctor podría sacar a Yuri Plisetsky del hoyo deportivo en el que se ha metido, ¡pero bendito seas perfecto desconocido! ¡Te amamos! —Lanza besos a la pantalla y dramatiza muestras de amor en cámara lenta—. ¡Gracias a ti tenemos a Víctor Nikiforov de vuelta y a Yuri Plisetsky con él!

Melodramática música de fondo mientras Filomeno abraza su almohada de Victor Nikiforov, limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias mientras parece gritar de emoción.

—Y con esto acabamos este programa que, de haber sabido que se venían tan cerca esos dos anuncios, ¡hubiera hecho uno solo con mis reacciones de Víctor y de Yuuri regresando como entrenadores! Pero creo que me esperaré para el siguiente, que aspiro que sea para las asignaciones, y así tendré más material del qué hablar. ¡Algo me dice que las sorpresas no van a parar para esta temporada! Saludos a todos mis seguidores, un beso desde aquí y ¡espero que las Yuri Angels me perdonen la vida...! ¿Eh? —Una enorme sombra se acerca—. No, ¡no por favor! ¡no hagan eso chicas! ¡Noooo!

Música tecno de despedida.

 **yuriWaifu:** En vez de emocionarte por el regreso de mi hermoso tigre ruso, ¡lo dejas de lado solo para alabar al vejete de Nikiforov! Filomeno, me pierdes! ;O;  
 _785 likes 1,805 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡No lo dejo de lado! No tanto, creo (?) ¡Es que saber que Víctor regresa empaña hasta el regreso de J.J para mí!  
- **yuriWaifu:** No es cierto! Yuri Plisetsky vuelve y estoy segura que dará una gran temporada y no porque tontoforov esté en ella!  
- **yuriplisetsky2009:** ¡Estoy de acuerdo con esto! Yuri Plisetky no necesita a Nikiforov para brillar, ¡puede hacerlo por sí mismo! ¡Ya lo ha demostrado mil veces!  
 **-yuriWaifu:** Si! Esto es una falta de respeto!  
 **-JudithRussell:** Calma chicas, así como nosotras amamos a nuestro tigre ruso, Filomeno tiene derecho de expresar su fanatismo por Victor. Nosotras hicimos lo mismo al dejar de lado el regreso de una leyenda viviente (que queramos o no, sigue siéndolo), para solo hablar de la amenaza de Yuri a Katsuki.  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Gracias por no odiarme, JudithRussell! ¡Y deberíamos estar todos contentos porque sabemos que nuestros favoritos estarán de nuevo en las competencias!  
 **-AngieYuriAngels:** Y esa patética representación de nosotras como Yuri Angels! Ni que fuéramos a perder el tiempo haciéndote entrar en razón! Me parece una falta de respeto doble!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** x2  
 **-yuriWaifu: x3**  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Recuerden que todo lo que hago es para el humor, sin ofender a nadie. ¡Tomenlo con humor, chicas!

 **JuliaBlack:** "Quiero decirles que el único fénix aquí soy yo" Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen (8)  
 _2,785 likes 17 dislikes_

 **-themostanimal** : Jajajajaja mis carcajadas!  
 **-SarahOprah04:** ¡Casi escupo el café!  
 **-Zarferi928:** hahaha ¡es tan real esto!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Jajajaja ¡amo su humor!  
 **-millenygirl02:** Jajajajajjaa cuanta verdad! Sonó a novio despechado!  
 **-JulietMari1999:** Jajajajjaa ¡como cuando ves a tu ex sexy al lado de otra!  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** Te haré borscht, te haré puré, te aplastaré, ¡Yuri siempre le decía a nuestro cerdito que quería un encuentro del tercer tipo!  
 **-Zarferi928:** Jajajajaja ¡cierto! ¡Se ve que le traía ganas intensas!  
 **-ThebestEros:** Oh Dios! Casi despierto a mis padres! Hahahahah  
 **-millenygirl02:** Jajajajaja ¡ME MUERO! dfadg  
 **-Barronn23Xtorn:** ¡Las fujoshi no podrían dejar el patinaje en paz! Estamos interesados por el deporte, ¡no por quien se acuesta con quien!  
 **-millenygirl02:** Siempre hubo tensión sexual, ¡se notaba!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Barronn23Xtorn, son fujoshis, ¡es como pedir que dejemos de ver porno! #YoTambienCreoQueYuriQueriaConYuuri  
- **JulietMari1999:** #YoTambienCreoQueYuriQueriaConYuuri x2  
 **-millenygirl02:** #YoTambienCreoQueYuriQueriaConYuuri x3

 **LambertMil92:** ¡Joder! Creo que hasta a mí se me levantó cuando supe que Víctor será el entrenador de Yuri. ¡Que raro que no mencionaras la posibilidad de ver programas espectaculares esta vez de la mano de Víctor Nikiforov, con un Yuri Plisetsky renovado dando todo en el hielo!  
 _793 likes 07 dislikes_

 **-OliverSahibQ:** Cierto, es raro que no lo haya mencionado. Creo que lo que más me anima de ver a Víctor Nikiforov de vuelta es que veremos de nuevo a Yuri Plisetsky mostrando un programa perfecto como lo fue Agape.  
 **-TheBestBoys666:** ¡Por supuesto! Recordemos que el único programa con el que Yuri pudo superar el récord de Nikiforov fue con el que le coreógrafo él. Además, así sus programas podrán rivalizar de tú a tú con Guang Hong y el que le prepare Yuuri Katsuki a Minami Kenjiro.  
 **-LouisSilver2:** Ciertamente, si Plisetsky volvía sin Nikiforov, no hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna frente a J.J y Minami con los programas de Yuuri Katsuki. También creo que estas ruedas de prensa ha sido una clara ofensiva rusa en contra el patinaje japonés, que desde Yuuri ha tenido un crecimiento considerable. ¡Ahora digamos que las piezas están equilibradas en el tablero!  
 **-LambertMil92:** Espero que Yuri Plisetsky logre sacarle provecho a los programas de Victor. Si es así, ¡el oro está garantizado para Rusia!  
 **-FilomenoOnICe:** Oh sí, ¡olvidé mencionarlo! ¡La emoción me ganó! Pero sí, los programas de Victor serán lo mejor de la temporada, seguido seguramente por los de Yuuri Katsuki, aunque falta ver con que sorpresa nos viene Guang Hong y Seung-Gil. ¡Ambos no parecen con muchas ganas de ser descartados del panorama deportivo! Estoy de acuerdo, sí Yuri Plisetsky logra dominar los programas de Victor, con las dificultades que manejaba Victor, ¡tenemos ganador de esta temporada!

 **LorenaBrianSmith:** ¿Soy a la única que le alegra el ver de regreso a Georgi Popovich?  
 _365 likes 10 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡A mi también me contenta! Será interesante verlo ahora de papel de entrenador, creo que tiene muy buena madera para ser uno muy bueno.  
 **-Barronn23Xtorn:** Siempre me parecieron sus programas exagerados y dramáticos, pero era un excelente acróbata en el hielo. Hacía saltos que Víctor pocas veces intentó.  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Además creo que de los dos, fue al que mejor le ha ido en su vida privada. Si comparamos.  
 **-LambertMil92:** Siempre he dicho que para la gloria hay que pagar un precio, y Víctor Nikiforov pagó el suyo.  
 **-JudithRussell:** ¿Notaron lo demacrado que se veía Victor? Casi no brillaba, como era usual en todas sus presentaciones.  
 **-themostanimal:** Creo que tiene razones para no estar en su mejor momento, si el estado de salud de su entrenador es tan grave como parece.  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** También me esperé ver a Víctor Nikiforov radiante, apuesto, con sus treinta tantos encima luciendo todo perfecto. Me sorprendió verlo tan… no él.  
 **-JulietMari1999:** Eso tiene una palabra: depresión.

 **LuisAlfonso1:** No hay mejor manera de comparar lo ocurrido en Rusia con una bomba atómica para Japón. ¡Esto se ha puesto muy interesante! Tendremos una temporada como queremos, llena de adrenalina. Tendremos a Víctor Nikiforov respaldando a un talento tan creciente como el de Yuri Plisetsky, que espero logre sacarle algo artístico al muchacho. Y para contrapeso a Minami Kenjiro que está con todo, al lado de su entrenador e ídolo Yuuri Katsuki, J.J preparándose para su regreso, Seung-Gil que nos impresionó con su oro Olímpico, Otabek con dos medallas de oro de su anteriores temporada. ¡Esto está que arde!  
 _1,782 likes_

 **-AngieYuriAngels:** ¡Yuri tiene mucho de artístico!  
 **-MinamiFan:** ¡Estoy de acuerdo con esto! ¡Minami tendrá ahora que demostrar quien es el real fénix de esta temporada! ¡Pero yo veo a varios!  
 **-AndySpot24:** Arde es poco, ¡siento que seremos víctimas de explosiones nucleares!  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** ¡J.J los violará a todos! XD  
 **-JJGIRLsweet:** JAJAJAJAJJA CIERTO! J.J viene para quitarles el oro a todos de las manos!  
- **Fern2917:** It's J.J Style!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Jajajajajaj solo leyendote me emocioné de nuevo! ¡Voy por pañuelos! :P  
 **-LuisAlfonso1:** Petición para abastecer a Filomeno de pañuelos: firme aquí.  
 **-MinamiFan:** XD x2  
 **-Fern2917:** x3  
 **-JJGIRLsweet:** x4

_Cargar más comentarios._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por las palabras que han tenido para este fic. Había dicho que vendría luego el programa cpor el video de Victor, pero preferíliberar la reacción al saberse que Victor volvía como entrenador. ¡Espero que se entretengan tanto como yo! El próximo ya está hecho y lo publico la siguiente semana, con el video de Victor. ¡Y luego las asignaciones!
> 
> También pueden pedir temas especiales para que Filomeno trate, como el retiro de Yuuri, o cualquier otro tema. Será muy interesante hacer algunas cosas a pedido.


	5. #124 ¡Víctor y la venida más veloz del mundo!

(Basado en el capítulo 26 de Matryoshka)

**292,948 visualizaciones**   
**Publicado el 16 may 2022**

—¡Bienvenidos a todos nuestros fanáticos! Empezamos con nuestro vídeo número 124 de nuestro canal, Filomeno on ice! Donde yo, Filomeno, les comentaré las noticias del momento en el maravilloso mundo del patinaje artístico.

Vemos a Filomeno caer en la pista de hielo, ondear la bandera de Rusia, luego la de Japón, besar el trasero de Christopher Giocometti en un póster y abrazar su almohada de Víctor Nikiforov. Después, disfrazado de Yuuri Katsuki hace el J.J Style y al final aparece vestido con una chamarra de animal print mientras una melodía tecno suena y su nombre baila en distintos colores en la pantalla.

—Hoy he decidido adelantar mi video porque lo amerita, es necesario, no puedo dejar de hablar de ello ¡porque por Dios! ¡Casi me corro!

El vídeo de veinte segundos mostrado en la cuenta de Yuri Plisetsky aparece con un montaje de una melodía celestial.

—Esto, mis queridos espectadores ¡han sido los veinte fucking segundos más jodidamente hermosos de toda mi puta vida!

Repite el vídeo, y Filomeno lleva una mano a su corazón con la expresión más dramática de felicidad.

—¿Lo han visto? ¿Lo han visto? —Exclama agitando las manos frente a la pantalla—. ¡Esto ha sido perfecto! ¡Perfecto! Y claro, aunque ya sabíamos que Víctor Nikiforov es el ahora entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky, esto me sabe a gloria.

Repetición de los veinte segundos en cámara lenta, con la música celestial acompañando los movimientos.

—Oh Dios, esto es tan...

Pancarta rezando: "Disculpen unos minutos, voy por pañuelos".

—Cómo decía, en honor a esta maravillosa presentación de veinte segundos el programa de hoy se llamará: ¡Víctor y la venida más veloz del mundo! —Se escucha un eco haciéndole énfasis al título—. Y para retomar un poco las noticias del mundo del patinaje artístico, nuestro dios del hielo ha regresado como entrenador y nos ha maravillado con esta muestra de su insuperable talento. —Repetición de la grabación—. ¡Son sólo veinte segundos! ¡Veinte segundos sin música que nos deja ver lo que este hombre aún pueden hacer!

Fondo negro con las letras en blanco: "Esto señores, es la gloria."

—Y aunque pensaba esperar para las asignaciones del Grand Prix porque estoy jodidamente ansioso, este video ameritaba hacer un paréntesis especial y hablar de cómo Víctor Nikiforov cambia, de nuevo, el panorama mundial del patinaje artístico. Y es que con su regreso no solo tenemos a Yuri Plisetsky levántandose de las cenizas (como bien dijo el ruso de ser el único fénix), sino su contraparte Yuuri Katsuki abriéndose paso con Minami Kenjiro.

Filomeno se levanta frente a la pantalla para mostrar su camiseta con canadiense con el J.J Style y dejar claro hacía donde va su favoritismo.

—A pesar de que sé que J.J los va a violar a todos, no puedo dejar de emocionarme al ver a Víctor Nikiforov patinando esos fucking 20 segundos. —Enfatiza las últimas palabras—. Y esto es porque si Plisetsky logra transmitir tan solo un cuarto de todos los sentimientos que Víctor ha logrado transmitir, sin música, joder, ¡estamos jodidos!

Se quita la camiseta canadiense para mostrar ahora una animal print en los bordes, fondo negro y con los ojos de un tigre en las sombras.

—¡Por qué Yuri Plisetsky querrá comerse al rey!

Aplausos de fondo y Filomeno agita las manos en el aire.

—Pero no, no nos podemos encerrar pensando que los únicos peligrosos son ellos, porque tenemos al equipo japonés en un silencio comedido, peligroso, una estrategia donde apenas nos muestra un par de fotos y parece que están preparando la siguiente bomba nuclear. Y sabemos, todos los sabemos, que Yuuri Katsuki es un peligroso adversario, porque si algo aprendió y muy bien de Víctor Nikiforov fue tocar las masas a través de sus programas. ¿O alguién se ha olvidado del emblemático "Time to say goodbye"?

Retazo de la grabación del programa de exhibición "Time to say goodbye", donde se ve a Yuuri Katsuki patinando con el traje azul de Stammi Vicino antes de anunciar su retiro. En la estrofa de la canción, todo el público canta y llora mientras Yuuri patina en una de las presentaciones más emotivas de su carrera. Incluso Filomeno la está cantando con voz desafinada.

—Así que aquí estoy yo, comiendome las uñas, porque si esos veinte segundos de Víctor Nikiforov haciendo gloria es un indicio de la calidad estética que tendremos en esta temporada, cuando veamos revelada la secuencia de The Phoenix estoy seguro, que más de uno de ustedes estará como yo.

Filomeno llora dramáticamente frente a la pantalla con las banderas de Japón, Rusia y Canadá en sus manos.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡No puedo decidirme! —Exclama exageradamente frente a la pantalla.

Pancarta rezando: "Voy por más pañuelos".

—Esta temporada promete, señores, promete. No puedo dejar de ver los fucking veinte segundos y sentir de nuevo otra oleada de orgasmo sin pensar que esto va a ser una constante en esta temporada. Y seguramente no me alcanzarán todas las cajas de pañuelos del mundo entre mis venidas locas y mis lágrimas.

Promoción rápida de la caja de pañuelos Filomeno, todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir dignamente la nueva temporada de Nikiforov.

—Y con esto, se nos viene algo que había intentado guardar hasta el momento en que se revelara las asignaciones del Grand Prix, pero que ahora no puedo contenerme. ¿Qué pasará cuando Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki vuelvan a encontrarse? Porque ya es un hecho que se reencontrarán y tras ver este video, estoy segurísimo de que Víctor sigue siendo la jodida leyenda del mundo y Yuuri Katsuki es al único al que le doy el título del fan número de Nikiforov simplemente porque yo no tuve la fuerza de voluntad para levantarme del hielo y competir buscando "compartir el hielo con él".

Fragmento de la grabación de la copa China del 2016 donde Víctor yace sobre Yuuri en el hielo tras su presentación del programa largo "Yuri on Ice". El comentarista grita: ¿Lo ha besado? ¿Realmente lo ha besado?

—¡Joder! ¡No pensé que el sentido de la frase fuera tan literal! ¡De haber sabido esto hubiera seguido mis clases de patinaje! —Llora mirando la almohada de Victor Nikiforov—. En todo caso, lo relevante de esto es que ya sabemos que la pareja más emblemática de los últimos años del patinaje se habían separado tras el retiro de Yuuri Katsuki, y ya saben que habíamos hablado de eso en programas pasados. Pero ahora que el regreso es inminente y que parece que los caminos separados de los que habló Katsuki en su retiro, se están preparando para cruzarse, no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Qué pasará?

Retazos de grabaciones de los programas Tango de Roxanne y Stammi Vicino, ambos duetos haciendo énfasis a los movimientos que hacían juntos en medio de ambas danzas sobre el hielo. Música dramática suena en el fondo.

—¿Volveremos a ver programas llenas de pasión? ¿Volveremos a verlos hablar entre sus programas como fue los programas Love&Live y Suhka? ¿Volveremos a ver el amor y el respeto reflejado en sus ojos o esta vez será pura competencia? Y aunque sé que no son ellos los que patinaran en el hielo ni ellos los que ejecutan sus programas, sus pupilos van a tener la enorme responsabilidad de no solo captar lo que estos dos grandes maestros de la emotividad sobre el hielo han plasmado, sino llevarse el oro. Y confío que lo logren, porque Minami Kenjiro ha demostrado que su talento rebosa y no hemos visto lo mejor de él y todos recordaremos lo que Yuri Plisetsky hizo con el programa Ágape en el pasado. ¡Así que yo pongo todas mis fichas en que veremos algo sorprendente!

Filomeno levanta dos pancartas con los escritos #RussianTeam y #JapanTeam.

—¡Y eso ha sido todo por hoy mis queridos espectadores! Al menos que quieran sorprenderme con otro video de 20 segundos que amenace con mi resistencia sexual, estaré preparando el programa para las asignaciones del Grand Prix y para empezar las apuestas. Recuerde darle me gusta y compartir si les gustó el programa, y no se olviden de pasarme sus asignaciones preliminares! ¡Recuerden que el primero en acertar las que sean asignadas por ISU ganará una chamarra oficial de su equipo favorito! ¡Filomeno se despide y espero sus me gustas!

_Música Tecno de fondo._

**LuisAlfonso1:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo de que ha sido los 20 segundos más gloriosos de la historia del patinaje. Pero todos sabemos que Yuri Plisetsky no es nada "artístico". Veremos seguramente un excelente programa, hecho perfecto técnicamente (si vuelve a clavar sus saltos), pero eso de que nos emocione hasta las lágrimas como lo lograba Víctor lo veo francamente imposible. Yuri Plisetsky nunca ha sido capaz de tal cosa.  
 _123 likes 56 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Oh, ¿pero estamos olvidando el programa Agape? Víctor Nikiforov fue el que creó el programa y esa presentación está muy lejos de ser solo una bella presentación técnica. Sinceramente estuve allí, fue genial sentir las emociones a flor de pie cuando Yuri Plisetsky lo estaba ejecutando. Te puedo decir que Yuri tiene todo el potencial para hacernos vivir las emociones que creaba Víctor Nikiforov y lo sé porque ya tiene el principal ingrediente a su lado: ¡a Victor como su entrenador! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
 **-yuriWaifu:** Además rompió el record del programa corto! Así que los jueces también se conmovieron!  
- **AngieYuriAngels:** Que imbecil! cómo va a poner en duda el talento de nuestro vándalo ruso! los va a aplastar a todos, incluso a Víctor Nikiforov!  
 **-LuisAlfonso1:** Estamos de acuerdo que el programa Ágape fue bello, bellísimo, pero fue una bella excepción. No hemos visto a Yuri Plisetsky patinar una pieza con la belleza de Ágape en demasiado tiempo, y siendo sinceros, dudo ahora que lo haga. Si logra hacerlo será una inesperada sorpresa, pero me agradará verla. Por el momento todas mis piezas van para Minami, simplemente porque Minami si tiene algo que Yuri Plisetsky no: capacidad de atraer el público con su patinaje.  
 **-yuriWaifu:** Oh Dios mio! hahaha como puedes decir eso? eres un fanboy de Minami, ya todo está claro!  
 **-RelfLeonor:** Espero que Yuri Plisetsky te calle la boca por ser tan ignorante!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** Yuri Plisetsky será el ganador!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Jajaja mis bellas Yuri Angels, no se preocupen que seremos los primeros en aplaudir a Yuri Pisetsky cuando nos calle la boca a todos xD Tienes razón, LuisAlfonso1, pero tengo la corazonada que esta nueva temporada para Yuri Plisetsky será diferente, aunque eso no quita de que Minami sea un terrible oponente. Porque si ya demostraba tantas emociones con su patinaje, ¡ahora de la mano de Yuuri Katsuki no puedo imaginarme lo que es capaz!

 **JudithRussell:** Estoy tan entusiasmada desde la liberación del video de Víctor Nikiforov en la cuenta de Yuri Plisetsky que no he podido concentrarme en la oficina! No dejo de pensar si lo que veremos es otros de los programas clásicos a los que nos tenía acostumbrados Nikiforov, o algo totalmente diferente al estilo de Yuri Plisetsky. En todo caso, a Víctor siempre le gustó sorprender al público y ya lo hizo.  
 _106 likes 12 dislikes_

 **-LuisAlfonso1** : ¡Estoy en lo mismo! De verdad lo que más me emociona de esta temporada es ver nuevos programas de Víctor Nikiforov, y quizás por eso estoy siendo un poco duro con Yuri Plisetsky, pero es que las posibilidades de dañar algo glorioso son tan altas que me siento impotente.  
 **-JudithRussell:** ¡Confío plenamente en Yuri Plisetsky! No solo Ágape fue un programa bello sino que Allegro Apassionato también fue uno formidable. Lastimosamente lo que creo es que Yuri no ha conseguido aún su estilo, y es normal, considerando que empezó siendo una estrella muy joven y tiene la sombra de Victor Nikiforov encima. Además, creo que la belleza del programa de Yuri Plisetsky no solo dependerá de él, sino del mismo Víctor. Si Víctor no logra transmitirle a Yuri Plisetsky lo que quiso decir, o no lo ayuda a escoger el programa adecuado, la cosa está destinada al fracaso.  
 **-LuisAlfonso1:** Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Eres Yuri Angels? Porque si es así recobraré mi fe en el fandom.  
 **-JudithRussell:** Sí, soy Yuri Angels xD  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Y yo siento tu, **LuisAlfonso1** , la invitaría a una cita. ¡Filomeno apoya su unión! hahahaha  
Y tienes razón, **JudithRussell** , la sombra de Víctor Nikiforov es muy grande y eso le da una presión particularmente mayor a nuestra estrella rusa. Pero parece que la mayoría olvida que Víctor empezó a ser Víctor después de sus veintidos. Pese a su glorioso inicio como senior, no logró ser el campeón del mundo hasta sus veintidos años. Igual del GPF. No dudo que si Yuri Plisestky se recupera esta temporada, pueda batirse por el oro en las siguientes temporadas y buscar derrumbar a Víctor de su pedestal.

 **themostanimal:** Mis apuestas van por el oro a J.J, plata para Minami y bronce para Yuri, y esto es porque J.J es el mejor patinador en este momento. Aunque Yuri Plisetsky quisiera imitar la gloria de Victor Nikiforov, estamos en otro momento. Y tenemos que ser consciente de que Víctor no tenía un rival a su altura hasta la llegada de Yuuri Katsuki. Ni siquiera Christopher era lo suficiente bueno como para demostrar una verdadera rivalidad. En cambio, ahora con J.J. Minami, incluso Otabek, va a tener muy difícil el poder alzarse al oro y va a tener que demostrar mucho más que talento técnico para ejecutar saltos.  
 _98 likes 78 dislikes_

 **-Fern2917:** ¿No te parece un poco exagerado darle la plata a Minami? Sí, sé que llegó a plata en el GPF pasado pero no estaba ni Yuri ni J.J.  
 **-themostanimal:** No, porque Minami lo que le hace falta es pulir sus saltos para ser el mejor. De hecho, estuvo a nada de tener el oro en el GPF pasado, sino fuera porque falló sus saltos en el programa libre y Guang Hong hizo un preciosísimo trabajo con sus presentaciones.  
 **-MichelleCrispino8:** Me temo que todos están olvidando a otro de los patinadores veteranos que ya compartían podio con Víctor antes de su retiro: ¡Michelle! Recuerden que él también estará y ha demostrado unas excelentes presentaciones a lo largo de sus temporadas.  
 **-themostanimal:** buenas más no excelentes.  
 **-JudithRussell:** Yo cambiara a Yuri y Minami de lugar: Yuri de plata y Minami de bronce.  
 **-themostanimal:** En todo caso, es sabido que el oro se va a Canadá de nuevo.  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Las apuestas están muy difícil! Yo todavía no me atrevo a soltar apuestas del podio del GPF porque necesito ver los programas. Cuando vea los programas podré tener más material para decir si el oro se lo lleva J.J como todos esperamos, o Yuri y Minami junta más mérito para ir por él. Incluso puede que los demás competidores nos sorprenda, porque es cierto que no estamos olvidando de Michelle quien estuvo a punto de ganar el oro en la mundial, de Otabek que fue el anterior medallista de oro en el mundial, Guang Hong como medallista de oro en el GPF y Seung-Lee que ya ha clasificado tres veces seguidas al GPF y es nuestro medallista olímpico.  
 **-themostanimal:** No temería tanto por los otros, J.J no tiene ahora cuatro medallas del GPF porque Yuuri Katsuki estuvo allí quitándole tres.

 **AlexeyNikiforov12:** Tengo entendido que Yuri Plisetsky antes de poder entrar a la temporada debe pasar una test de patinaje nacional, ¿no? ¿de la FFKK? ¿Qué sabes de esto, FilomenoOnIce?  
 _91 likes 10 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Más que para entrar, es para confirmar su participación. Seguro lo tendrá más duro contra los jueces de la FFKK porque dejó su anterior temporada inconclusa, pero no dudo que pase la prueba sin problemas.  
 **-themostanimal:** Lo quiera o no, la FFKK necesita que entre en temporada porque no tienen a nadie más que pueda hacerlo.

 **SarahOprah04:** Yo sinceramente espero que cuando Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki se vuelvan a ver sea algo memorable. No sé, desde que supe que estarán de entrenadores me imagino cruzándose en el pasillo, mirándose… lo sé, ¡lo sé! No puedo superar lo que pasó entre ellos :(  
 _76 likes 03 dislikes_

 **-JuliaBlack:** x2  
 **-VictuuriForever:** x3

_Cargar más comentarios._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por las palabras que han tenido para este fic. Ya tenemos aquí el añorado tema con el video de Victor, que se publicó por la cuenta de Yuri. ¡El próximo es la visión tras las asignaciones que estoy segura será divertido!
> 
> También pueden pedir temas especiales para que Filomeno trate, como el retiro de Yuuri, o cualquier otro tema. Será muy interesante hacer algunas cosas a pedido.


	6. #125 ¡Temporada de Infartos!

(Capítulo basado en el 27 de Matryoshka I)

**385,429 visualizaciones**   
**Publicado el 30 may 2022**

Suena la introducción de Star War y con el fondo estrellado, las letras empiezan a aparecer de forma ascendente perdiéndose al infinito. La voz de Filomeno suena de fondo.

—Desde tiempo inmemoriales (o específicamente después del retiro de Yuuri Katsuki), Filomeno ha estado esperando el momento en que las temporadas de patinajes vuelvan a ser intensas. Cuenta la leyenda que hubo un par de años donde era imposible saber quien ganaría, donde romper récords mundiales era el pan de cada día y donde ver una secuencia de patinaje era para hacerte llorar (o correrte). Ahora, con la alineación de los planetas, Mercurio retrograda y Júpiter sufriendo un retroceso en su órbita, el momento ha llegado.

Vemos a Filomeno caer en la pista de hielo, ondear la bandera de Rusia, luego la de Japón, besar el trasero de Christopher Giacometti en un póster y abrazar su almohada de Víctor Nikiforov. Después, disfrazado de Yuuri Katsuki hace el J.J Style y al final aparece vestido con una chamarra de animal print mientras una melodía tecno suena y su nombre baila en distintos colores en la pantalla.

—Bienvenidos a todos a nuestro programa número 125 de Filomeno on Ice! Y esta vez, no podía tardar mucho porque ya ISU ha revelado las asignaciones para el Grand Prix de este año, que celebrará su final en Marsella y O.M.G, ¡ES AMAZING!

Visualización de la tabla de asignaciones publicadas por ISU a través de su sitio Web y los nombres de cada patinador en cada una de las competiciones alrededor del mundo.

—¡Siento que ISU ha jugado su mejor carta! Porque ha abierto la temporada del Grand Prix con el evento más esperado, ¡más esperado que la batalla de Freezer vs Goku! ¡Más esperado que un partido del Barsa contra Madrid! ¡Más esperado que ver un mundial entre Brasil y Alemania! ¡Como ver un partido de Chelsea vs Manchester United! ¡Así es! ¡En el Skate America veremos desde ya, sin preámbulos, sin anestesia, la pelea entre el fénix de Japón y el tigre de Rusia!

Secuencias de patinaje de Yuri Plisetsky en su primer GPF como Senior y las últimas representaciones de Minami Kenjirou aparecen en escena.

—Pensé que tendríamos que esperar hasta el GPF de Marsella para ver a estos dos en la pista disputándose el oro, ¡pero ISU ha decidido no hacernos esperar! Esto es, sin lugar a dudas, el momento del año que todos hemos esperados desde que en rueda de prensa, Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov anunciaron que los estaría entrenando. ¡También en el Skate América estará Michelle Crispino! Quien seguro en esta temporada querrá recuperar su hegemonía en el oro Europeo, ¿Yuri Plisetsky logrará alcanzar el oro en América? ¿O será Minami quien tome la ansiada medalla? ¿Incluso el mismo Michelle quien supere a ambos con su experiencia? ¡Eso lo sabremos! ¡Los tres son los principales favoritos de esta competencia y sabemos que nos van a dar todo lo que queremos ver!

Bajo una cartulina con la bandera de Estados Unidos dibujadas, aparecen las caras en caricaturas de Yuri Plisetsky, Michelle Crispino y Minami Kenjirou, entre los otros, esperando por las puntuaciones.

—¿Y qué sobre nuestro rey? J.J estará regresando al hielo a tomar de nuevo su corona en el Skate Canadá, ¡donde tendrá que disputar el oro con Otabek Altin! Recordemos que J.J tenía casi una hegemonía en los cuatros continentes y en su ausencia, Otabek había logrado alcanzar el oro. Veremos ahora un enfrentamiento entre ellos que bien podría darnos una idea de lo que ocurrirá en los próximos cuatros continentes. Aquí hay algo interesante, y es que el hermano menor de J.J, Alain Leroy, también estará compitiendo, aunque ya nos imaginamos los resultados. ¿Estará preparado para quitarle la corona a su hermano en su propio país?

Recorte de la imagen de Renly y Stannis Baratheon con sus abanderados, enfrentándose y diciendo que cada uno es rey de Westeros, pero con las caras recortadas de J.J en el cuerpo de Stannis y su hermano menor como Renly.

—¡Ya todos nos sabemos como termina la historia!

Pancarta levantada con el escrito: por favor Martin, termina de sacar "Vientos de Invierno".

Filomeno carraspea mientras muestra su camiseta de "Jon no ha muerto".

—Dejando de lado mi frustración por Game of Throne, ¡la siguiente competencia con J.J es la que más me emociona! ¡Y es que el rey se enfrenta al medallista olímpico Seung-Gil y a la estrella japonesa Minami Kenjirou en la copa Rostelecom! Y si ya es bastante tener dos dignos rivales en el rink, tenemos el peso de Rusia, que esperemos hayan olvidado su odio irracional a Japón y no ocurra lo que pasó hace tres años.

Aparece el video después de la presentación de Yuuri Katsuki en su programa libre en el mundial de Moscú, donde todos los fanáticos tras hacer silencio en toda la presentación, incluso al acabar, terminan vociferando "Queremos a Víctor", en una coral aplastante que hace difícil escuchar la voz de los periodistas.

Uno de ellos dice: "Todos queremos saber de Víctor pero esto es algo inadmisible. ¿Acaso nadie vio la excelente presentación de Yuuri Katsuki?"

—Cada vez que recuerdo esto, ¡sale el monstruo que habita en mí!

Sale la música del exorcista mientras Filomeno aparece con una sábana negra en la cabeza gruñendo en cámara lenta mientras aparecen gritos de mujeres y hombres y sonidos de cosas destruyéndose.

—¡Es en serio! ¡No es una broma!

Cartel con mensaje: "En arreglos por destrozos inesperados (¡se me cayó la coca!)"

—Lo que quiero decir es que la Copa Rostelecom nos espera con un encuentro infalible y nos prepara para otro de los encuentros que yo, personalmente, espero con más ansias: y es el trofeo de Francia, donde Otabek Altin se enfrenta a su mejor amigo Yuri Plisetsky y  
¡ambos tendrán que abrirse paso ante Seung-Gil que ya nos demostró que es peligroso cuando se lo propone! No sé ustedes pero la amistad de Altin y Plisetsky están entre mis listas de BroTP. ¿Veremos de nuevo a Plisetsky en toda su gloria? Yo, realmente, estoy muriendo por verlo porque anhelo, ¡ansío! ¡volver a ver los programas de Víctor Nikiforov en lo alto!

Filomeno da un par de vueltas en su silla con el peluche de Víctor en sus brazos.

—¡Pero esto no acaba aquí! En la copa China y en la NHK de Tokio, estará participando Guang Hong Ji, disputando en china el oro contra Leo de Iglesia, su amigo del alma y en Tokio se enfrentara a Gabriel Hernández, ¡quien ha demostrado ir subiendo escalones para convertirse en poco en uno de los favoritos de la temporada! junto a Michelle Crispino, ¡quien es el más experimentado de toda esta generación! Hay mucho que se ha dicho de Guang Hong tras el final de la anterior temporada y este es su momento para demostrarlo. Leo de Iglesia tendrá que esforzarse en la copa China para sacar mayor puntuación porque el panorama en Rostelecom con estos tres lo veo bastante difícil para nuestro americano.

Levanta todas las banderitas de todos los países que estarán disputando el oro en esta temporada.

—¡Esto va a ser difícil pero emocionante! No he resaltado que tendremos también a nuestro patinador mexicano Juan Luis Vargas que se enfrenta a su primera temporada Senior. Viene de un excelente repunte en la temporada anterior, su última Junior, que si no fuera por la máquina ametralladora de saltos de Louis Petrov, seguramente hubiera llegado a la final del Grand Prix. Por otro lado, tenemos al Suizo Giovanni Ritz, dispuesto a llegar tan alto como lo hizo Christofer Giacometti y usará los programas de su coreógrafo Masumi. Por si fuera poco, la inclusión de Alain Leroy al circuito junto a J.J, también estará el francés Sebastián Fauren que ha declarado dar el todo por el todo para llegar al GPF.

Aparece una colección de videos donde se ven todos los patinadores que se enfrentarán con retazos de sus programas en cámara lenta y con una melodía épica de fondo.

—Lo que sí estamos seguros es que esta temporada valdrá verla, sin importar en el horario en que la transmitan. En vivo y en directo, porque sí, se viene de infarto y la incorporación de Víctor y Yuuri como entrenadores es solo la punta de iceberg que encenderán estos encuentros. ¿Estan preparados?

Música Tecno de fondo.

—¡Y antes de despedirnos hagamos ahora las encuestas pertinentes! Aquí abajo está el link para que todos contesten, ¿quién ganará en cada una de las competencias de la serie Grand Prix y quienes llegarán a la final? ¡Espero sus respuestas!

 **yuriWaifu:**  ¡Por supuesto que Yuri Plisetksy va a ganar! En el Skate America y en el Trofeo de Francia tiene el oro asegurado. ¡Esta será la temporada de Rusia!  
 _1,985 likes 100 dislikes  
_

 **-JhonMatheus12:**  ¡Alguién está olvidando que no ha clavado cuádruples en siglos!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:**  ¡Pero está con Víctor Nikiforov y si alguien recuerda cuando estaba con el cerdo ese tampoco clavaba saltos!  
 **-JulietMari1999:**  No es cerdo, es Sr. Katsuki para tí.  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:**  Jajajajaja sí, ok, ¡pero nadie negará que también no podía clavar saltos y lo hizo!  
 **-Barronn23Xtorn:**  Conservo mis reservas al respecto. Me encantaría que Yuri ganará el Grand Prix pero la competencia ahora es diferente. Y J.J, ¿alguien olvida todas las veces que J.J le ganó?  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:**  Ciertamente, cuando Víctor Nikiforov se convirtió en entrenador de Yuuri Katsuki, este tenía problema de confianza que le impedía dar los saltos. No creo que sea el problema que tiene ahora Yuri Plisetsky, pero si tengo fé de que Víctor vuelva a hacer el milagro.

 **LorenaBrianSmith:**  Obvio que la temporada va a ser de J.J, no hay manera de que no pase al GPF, y por supuesto que ganará el oro. ¡Ahora tiene motivaciones de sobra! ¡y además es un papá adorable!  
 _782 likes 489 dislikes  
_

 **-LambertMil92:**  Yo no estoy seguro de eso. Tiene un año fuera del rink, le puede golpear como a Nikiforov.  
 **-JulianMisseri742:**  Yo digo que la va a tener difícil pero sí, sí pasa al GPF, pero dudo que pueda quedar con el oro con Seung Gil y Yuri Plisetsky allí.  
 **-TheBestBoys666:**  Están olvidando a Minami Kenjirou y a Michelle Crispino. Igual, sí creo que J.J nos dará una tremenda temporada. Además, lo de Víctor Nikiforov es aparte, se le suma la edad.  
 **-LambertMil92:**  Tampoco es para tanto no estaba tan viejo. Fijense la edad de Michelle y sigue patinando.  
 **-TheBestBoys666:**  Porque no se dio un año sabático.  
 **-LouisSilver2:**  Víctor Nikiforov ganó los olímpicos tras su regreso, ¿nadie recuerda eso? Me parece que intervinieron otros factores para no dar su mejor última temporada. Un factor "katsuki".

 **sdgmsdl214:**  Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Está temporada viene con todo y mis fichas obviamente están con J.J. Nuestro rey está preparando algo grande, ¡lo sé!  
758 likes 15 dislikes

 **-Fern2917:**  It's J.J Style!  
 **-themostanimal:**  Por supuesto, tendrá ahora competencia de la buena y eso lo animará muchísimo. Además, ¿se imaginan si el rumor del salto es cierto?  
 **-sdgmsdl214:**  ¡Preparen los pañuelos porque me vengo!  
 **-themostanimal:**  x2  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:**  x3

 **AndySpot24:**  Seguro mucha gente estará en desacuerdo conmigo, pero yo creo que el oro puede estar en manos de Kazajistan. Otabek es excelente patinador y demostró mucho en la temporada pasada. Yo creo que puede mostrarle a J.J lo capaz que es en el Skate Canada y por supuesto a su amigo Yuri Plisetsky en el trofeo de Francia. ¡Yo quiero que él gane el oro!  
 _423 likes 136 dislikes_

 **-SamanthaG-Jr:**  ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Otabek Altin es un patinador excelente y original. Ha luchado durante años para llegar al oro y creo que ahora que lo ha conseguido, ¡no se va a rendir!  
 **-themostanimal:**  También me gusta Otabek, pero creo que si quiere subir más debe entrenar fuera de su país de nuevo.  
 **-AndySpot24:**  Está apostando al talento de su nación y eso es hermoso, además ha estado viajando desde hace mucho, debe extrañar su hogar.  
 **-SamanthaG-Jr:**  ¿Se imaginan que se case con Mila Babicheva y se vaya a entrenar a Rusia con Yuri Plisetsky y compartiendo a Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador?  
 **-AndySpot24:**  ¡Eso sería fantástico!  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:**  ¡Oh Dios, eso sería increíble! ¡Además que la boda de ellos dos creo que la espero más!  
 **-SamanthaG-Jr:**  ¡Es que son increíblemente dulces cuando salen juntos! Yo espero que eso pase, estaré encendiendo velitas.

 **LuisAlfonso1:**  Creo que iré en contra de todos pero para mí el oro estará disputado por Asia. Guang Hong Ji, Seung-Gil Lee y Minami Kenjirou tienen todo para disputar el oro en el GPF. Yo creo que cada uno de ellos ganaran en sus competiciones (me debato en la Copa Rostelecom entre sí el oro será de Minami o de Seung-Gil).J.J llegará al GPF tal como Otabek y Michelle, no creo que Yuri Plisetsky llegué pero sí estará en el podio, quizás en el Skate America. Tiene mucho camino aún que recorrer para alcanzar su antigua gloria. En cambio el trio de asiaticos que nombre al inicio ya están tocando el oro o cerca de él, y Minami viene respaldado de Yuuri Katsuki, su ídolo y un excelente coreógrafa.  
 _385 likes 125 dislikes_

 **-MinamiFan:**  ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Minami viene ahora con el apoyo de Katsuki y quiere interpretar al fénix en la pista. ¡Yo lo veo como un poderoso contrincante para ganar el oro! ¡Además es tan adorable!  
 **-ThebestEros:**  Le tengo mucha fé al equipo de Japón. ¡Sé que Katsuki y Kenjirou harán historia!  
 **-TheBestBoys666:**  De hecho yo veo el oro del GPF en manos de Seung-Gil, la plata a Guang Hong y quizás el bronce se lo dispute Minami con J.J.  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:**  Por favor, J.J les ganará a todos. Tiene mayor nivel que todos ellos y es el indicado para destronar la leyenda de Victor Nikiforov.  
 **-JulietMari1999:**  Solo porque Yuuri Katsuki no siguió patinando.  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:**  J.J ya es tricampeón del mundo, tiene el mismo título de Katsuki y en esta temporada seguro lo batirá. Solo le falta dos medallas para ser un pentacampeón como Víctor Nikiforov.  
 **-MinamiFan:**  Eso es si puede volver a ganar el oro. ¡La competencia es dura!  
 **-JulianMisseri742:**  Yo creo que J.J tendrá que esforzarse más para ganar el oro. Los chicos ya probaron la gloria y no la van a ceder tan fácilmente.

 **AngieYuriAngels:**  Yuri va a ganar señores. Ha regresado el ganador más joven del GPF junto al pentacampeón del mundo. Aquellos que tengan siquiera fé de que otro de los patinadores podrán con semejante equipo, no saben de patinaje. ¡He dicho!  
 _783 likes 158 dislikes_

 **-RelfLeonor:**  ¡Espero que Yuri Plisetsky les callé la boca a todos los que no creen en él!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:**  ¡Yuri Plisetsky será el ganador!  
 **-Fern2917:**  ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Él es el verdadero fénix!

 **SpainOnIce:**  Hola Filomeno, es la primera vez que te escribo pero estoy muy feliz cada vez que veo tu programa. Te escribo desde Barcelona, y empecé a hacerme fan del patinaje desde que Gabriel ganó el oro en la anterior temporada para la copa Europea. Yo tengo amplias expectativas en él, sé que podrá llegar al GPF y dejar nuestra bandera en lo alto. Gracias por siempre dejarnos tus apreciaciones.  
 _198 likes 7 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:**  ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra ver que gente de habla hispana también ve mi programa. Lo hago con mucho amor y también espero mucho de Gabriel. ¡Ha ido aumentando sus destrezas y sé que será uno de los mejores para antes de su retiro!

_Cargar más comentarios._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lameno mucho la tardanza para publicar este capitulo. Me faltan dos mas para cerrar la spublicaciones de Filomeno en Matryoshka I. Espero poder apresurarme proque quiero hacer su reacción para lo ocurrio en el Skate America, antes de iniciar el Skate de Canadá.


	7. #126 ¡J.J puede hacer el Axel Cuádruple y yo me muero!

(Capítulo basado en el 47 de Matryoshka I)

**589,128 visualizaciones**   
**Publicado el 06 jul 2022**

Se ve la grabación en curso, apuntando a la pista de hielo. La cara de J.J se asoma y se escucha cuando habla sobre lo que piensa hacer.

—¡Hola a todos las JJ girls y JJ Boys! ¡Soy J.J y quiero mostrarles mi nuevo logro desbloqueado! —Hace el J.J Style mientras guiña el ojo—. Estoy muy feliz por poder compartirle este nuevo salto que incluiré en mis presentaciones de esta nueva temporada. Porque el rey… ¡regresa!

Cuando J.J desaparece de la cámara, se ve un par de manitos intentando sujetar el lente y se escucha a Isabella quitando a Collette de la grabación, entre risas. Es Alain Jr Leroy quien sujeta la cámara, uno de los hermanos menores de J.J que está en competencia siguiendo los pasos de sus padres y hermano.

Se siente la tensión. La gente cuchichea a su alrededor y se ve en pantalla a J.J deslizándose en el hielo. Da un par de vueltas en lo que parece los dos minutos más largos del Instagram, y luego, se ve como toma impulso de frente, para levantarse y ejecutar el salto. Un Axel… cuádruple, que clava con facilidad en medio de los aplausos de todos.

—¡ESO FUE UN FUCKI…! —La voz de Filomeno en un grito se corta para la presentación.

Vemos a Filomeno caer en la pista de hielo, ondear la bandera de Rusia, luego la de Japón, besar el trasero de Christopher Giacometti en un póster y abrazar su almohada de Víctor Nikiforov. Después, disfrazado de Yuuri Katsuki hace el J.J Style y al final aparece vestido con una chamarra de animal print mientras una melodía tecno suena y su nombre baila en distintos colores en la pantalla.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —El grito de Filomeno se escucha a lo largo. En la pantalla se ve como agita su cabeza, da vueltas en la silla, se muerde los dedos y expresa mil expresiones más a través de su rostro—. Esto… ¡esto! No puedo, no puedo, ¡no puede ser!

Repite el video. Justo cuando J.J empieza con la salida del salto.

—¡Es un fucking Axel! —exclama al poner pause, y vuelve a reproducir para ver las vueltas y su preciosa caída. Pausa de nuevo—. ¡Arghhhh! ¿Es un Fucking Axel Cuádruple!

Vuelve a presentarse la grabación. Filomeno no puede con la emoción. Se muerde los labios, y se reproduce ambas pantallas en simultaneo.

—¡Cuenten conmigo! —En cámara lenta, el video del salto de J.J se reproduce desde la salida, cuando se alza con los brazos contra su cuerpo—. ¡Una! —se escucha una grabación de decenas de voces contando la primera vuelta—. ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! —J.J cae con agilidad estirando su pierna hacia atrás mientras los gritos de la grabación y los de Filomeno se unen. —¡Un fucking Axel cuádruple!

Filomeno salta, tira todas las sábanas de la cama, se agita y baila mambo.

—¿Y ya vieron que también saludó a los J.J Boys? —Muestra orgullosamente su camiseta del club de fans del canadiense, con la hoja de mapple y sus dos iniciales—. ¡Yo soy un J.J boy!

Pantalla negra con letras blancas diciendo: Perdónenme, la emoción pudo más que yo.

—¡Este es un día memorable! Hoy, 6 de Junio, estamos ante lo que catalogo un día festivo, un día memorable donde se ha hecho historia una vez más. Creo que no es la primera vez que vemos a un patinador ejecutar un Axel Cuádruple en prácticas, porque de hecho ya en China lo habían logrado, pero, sin temor a equivocarme, cuando se trata de J.J sabemos que esto no se quedara en las prácticas y lo veremos en vivo, en todo lo alto, ¡en la competencia!

Secuencias de videos con imágenes de J.J ejecutando saltos en sus anteriores competiciones aparecen, demostrando así las hallagas y tenacidad del canadiense cuando de salto se trataba.

—¡J.J nunca ha querido rendirse! Y su lema es: ¡nadie se arriesga como él! Muchos fueron los que temíamos (me incluyó) cuando él declaró su año sabático que ocurriera como ocurrió con Victor en el pasado, donde su carrera sufrió una caída bastante fuerte y la presión pudo más. Pero viendo esto, ¡creo que puedo quedarme tranquilo porque se nota que J.J viene con todo!

Filomeno baila en el asiento con su chamarra canadiense y la camiseta de J.J Boy en el fondo.

—La verdad, ¡esto hace que el panorama competitivo de las próximas competencias sea aún más emocionante! ¡Tenemos ahora una serie ventaja por parte de J.J porque si logra clavar el Axel cuádruple, tiene un arsenal cada vez más increíble para sus programas! Recordemos que ya J.J ha podido clavar, sin problemas, el Lutz, Toe Loop, Salchow y Loop cuádruple, solo dejaría al Flip cuádruple como el único a dominar. ¿Pero por qué no ha querido tomar el salto del legendario de los legendarios Victor Nikiforov y su alumno Yuuri Katsuki?

Aparece la grabación de una entrevista hecha dos años atrás, cuando le preguntaron si utilizaría el flip cuádruple en competencia ahora que Yuuri Katsuki se ha retirado. La respuesta de J.J fue contundente.

—Yo quiero ser recordado por lo que yo pueda hacer, no tengo intenciones de imitar los logros de otros. Quiero crear un camino donde solo J.J pueda andar y que otros me sigan. ¡Mostrar que es posible soñar más allá!

Filomeno se limpia una lagrima ficticia mientras se sopla la nariz.

—¡J.J! ¡Eres el mejor!

Los aplausos arrecian en el video.

—Sin lugar a dudas, J.J quiere hacer historia y esta vez, con su tema de temporada llamado Plenitud, ¡parece que apunta a lo alto! Si logra clavar el Axel cuádruple en competencia no importa que no logré ganar el oro, ¡ya habrá marcado un hito en la historia del patinaje! Un hito como lo hizo en su momento Victor Nikiforov, y Yuri Plisetsky. Un hito como los récords mundiales de Yuuri Katsuki o la primera medalla de oro de Phichit Chulanont representando a Tailandia. ¡Un hito como los grandes! Y eso me hace recordar las tremendas declaraciones de Seung-Gil, hace unas semanas en Corea.

La grabación aparece con Seung Gil saliendo de la pista, acompañado de su entrenadora y mirando con tono frío a los reporteros que se acercaban para preguntarle sobre sus expectativas para la competencia tras el anuncio de Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov regresando al rink como entrenadores.

La pregunta de la periodista fue clara: "¿Cuál es su meta en esta nueva temporada tras haber alcanzado el oro olímpico?". Y la de Seung Gil, igual de contundente que la anterior: "El oro ya no es suficiente para satisfacerme. No voy a descansar hasta que mi nombre este al lado de los récords mundiales."

—¡Esto está que arde! —grita Filomeno mientras despeina su cabeza—. La competencia se ve brutal, y aunque mucho de mí quiere ver a Yuri resurgir y está emocionado por conocer lo que será de la técnica de Minami ahora que está bajo la mano de Yuuri Katsuki, ¡J.J ha llegado para volver a cambiar el panorama y nadie parece dispuesto a dejarse vencer!

Imagen de los favoritos de patinaje para Filomeno aparece en pantalla, donde J.J muestra una amplia ventaja frente a Yuri, Minami e incluso Seung Gil y los demás.

—¡Qué empiecen las apuestas! ¡Estamos a meses del inicio de la temporada y todo apunta a que será brutal! ¡La verdad, yo estoy ansioso! Muero por ver su primera presentación en el Skate Canadá, con su increíble regreso ya que ha decidido para mantener la tensión no presentarse en exhibiciones anteriores. ¡Yo estoy que me muerdo las uñas! Ya quiero ver ese Axel Cuádruple en el hielo. ¿Será tan magnifico como el mostrado? ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Vuelve la grabación del salto, pero ahora se incluyen aplausos y escenas cortadas de gente celebrando en los estadios, en las películas, en los conciertos, incluso en las publicidades más conocida de marcas como Coca Cola, Pepsi Cola y de más.

—¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Nos veremos ya para el inicio de las pruebas del patinaje en Rusia. Voy a darme unas merecidas vacaciones visitando a Estados Unidos y posiblemente a México. ¡Veamos cómo me van con los tacos!

_*Música Tecno de fondo*_

**LorenaBrianSmith:** ¡J.J va a ganar la temporada! ¡Eso escríbanlo y júrenlo! ¡Dios mío! ¡Lloró de la emoción y ya he reproducido el video más de veinte veces!  
 _1288 likes 303 dislikes_

 **-TheBestBoys666:** Todas mis reservas acabaron con este video. ¡Muero por ver este salo en competencia! ¡Me pongo mi camiseta de JJ Boy!  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** JAJAJAJAJJA a todos los que creían que el ruso oxigenado iba a ganar por solo venir con Frenteforov,¡ aquí las tiene! ¡J. J les caya la maldita boca!  
 **-themostanimal:** ¡Nada que decir! ¡He tenido un orgasmo seco y otro mojado!  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Jajajajajaja ¡los entiendo a todos! ¡De verdad no puedo dejar de gritar de la emoción! ¡J.J es el mejor!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** Pufff, espero que J.J se caiga y se rompa una pierna en medio salto :P  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Eres una perra de Plisetsky que seguro está muerta de ganas por ser follada!  
 **-TheBestBoys666:** La verdad que tu comentario yuriplisetsky2009 fue muy desafortunado. ¡Lo de Victor no es algo que se deba usar para juego!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** ¿Por qué? Se cayó, ¿y? Ya estaba perdiendo, ni valía la pena verlo. Su estúpido enamoramiento con Katsuki lo llevo a la derrota y ¿para qué? Igual acabaron separados.  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el hecho de que J.J es ahora el mejor.  
 **-Fern2917:** Si al gran Nikiforov le pasó, a J.J también le va a pasar, ¡No cuenta con la destreza y el talento de nuestro fenix ruso!  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** ¡Pufff! ¡Cuéntame las medallas de tu gatito ruso!  
- **yuriplisetsky2009:** ¡Di la verdad, quieres que J.J te folle!  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Ey, ¡ya basta! ¡Esto es inaceptable!  
 **-TheBestBoys666:** ¡Dejen a las Yuri Angels chillar! Ya las veremos en competencia llorando por los rincones con su fail tigre.  
 **-Fern2917:** ¡Jajajajaja ya verán como Yuri Plisetsky le enseña a J.J y todos los imitadores quien es el mejor!  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Pensé que el fandom de las YuriAngels ya no eran las adolescentes pubertas pero me he equivocado.

 **AngieYuriAngels:** La verdad que no sé qué clase de fan eres FilomenoOnIce. Te dices fan de Nikiforov, y luego te vistes como Katsuki y a la menor del cambio eres fan de J.J y luego dices que apoyas a nuestro tigre ruso. Pufff, no eres más que un igualado oportunista que apoya a lo que mejor le conviene y deja de lado lo que no. Eso no es ser fan, es ser simplemente alguien que busca tener más likes en sus videos. De verdad ni quiero perder más el tiempo viendo tus programas.  
 _762likes 589 dislikes_

 **-themostanimal:** Es la clase de fans que necesitamos en el mundo, los distinto a ti.  
 **-JuliaBlack:** Sinceramente tengo vergüenza ajena de este post.  
 **-AngieYuriAngels:** Puedes pasar de largo si quieres. Es un oportunista que solo busca likes y complacer a todos. Son unos estúpidos porque gracias a las vistas de todos es que este se va de viaje.  
 **-MichelleCrispino8:** Quisiera ver una Yuri Angels dando un argumento contundente de porqué Yuri Plisestky es el mejor según ellas. Uno donde no mencionen sus glúteos y su cabello rubio.  
 **-AngieYuriAngels:** Tiene el récord mundial del programa corto ganado con mucho esfuerzo en el 2016 en el GPF de Barcelona, y en ese mismo GPF se convirtió en el ganador más joven de la serie en la categoría Senior. ¿Necesitas algún argumento mejor y más contundente? ¡Son ustedes los ciegos!  
 **-MichelleCrispino8:** 2016, ya dijiste, estamos en el 2021.  
 **-JudithRussell** : Me parece desproporcionado esto y deja muy mal paradas a las Yuri Angels, debemos admitir que el logro de J.J es memorable en la historia del patinaje y si logra hacerlo en competencia tiene el oro muy merecido. Y sí, soy Yuri Angels.  
 **-AngieYuriAngels:** Todo lo que ha hecho J.J en su carrera es humillar y denigrar a nuestro Yuri. Incluso se atrevió a ver a Katsuki como su competencia cuando fue Yuri quien le había ganado el oro en ese GPF. La verdad, es un creído que cree tenerlo todo.  
 **-themostanimal:** Una esposa hermosa, una hija, padres que lo ama, toda una fanaticada, éxitos y un gran corazón: para mí lo tiene todo. ¿Qué tiene Yuri Plisetsky a su favor? Sucia envidia es lo que veo para J.J y para FilomenoOnIce.  
 **-yuriWaifu:** ¡Estoy decepcionada FilomenoOnIce, prácticamente ya declaras a ese J.J como el ganador olvidándote de Yuri!  
 **-AngieYuriAngels:** Un fan de varias camisetas no es fan.  
 **-FilomenoOnIce:** Quiero aclarar aquí mi posición. Soy fan del patinaje artístico como deporte, más allá de las estrellas. Crecí viendo a Victor Nikiforov en la cima, fui a varios de sus programas y me deleité no solo con su patinaje sino el patinaje de otros grandes. Puedo ser fanático de varios patinadores a la vez porque todos tienen un estilo distinto, único, que hace saltar mi corazón cada vez que ejecutan un salto o hacen una maravillosa presentación. Unos más que otros, pero en general busco es simplemente eso, disfrutarlo. No sigo a los patinadores ni por su discurso, ni por lo bonito que son, mucho menos por su vida personal. Por eso no verán en mis programas nada de ese chismerío que se suele ver en las redes sociales. Yo veo deportistas, grandiosos deportistas y artistas, y así seguirá siendo.  
Si no te agrada mi programa, gracias por haber permanecido hasta este momento. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.  
 **-themostanimal:** Filomeno, eres un crack, gracias por darnos un canal deportivo donde podamos hablar del deporte y dejar los fanatismos absurdo, haces maravilla para hacernos sentir identificado con tus emociones. Disfruta de tu viaje. #TambiénSoyUnJJBoy

 **JudithRussell:** Estoy bastante aterrada con los posts que estoy leyendo. Yo de verdad estoy admirada por el salto de J.J y si llega a hacerlo en competencia seré la primera en aplaudirlo. No debemos dejar que odios sin sentidos nos cieguen, amamos el deporte y cada patinador hacen un gran esfuerzo para superarse. No debemos olvidarlo.  
 _632likes 85 dislikes_

 **-LuisAlfonso1:** De esto se trata, de admirar y aplaudir los logros de estos deportistas que temporada tras temporada buscan superar sus propios límites. Nunca hemos visto a Yuri o J.J insultándose en competencia, solo las bromas comunes que como hombre entiendo y sé que existen en sana competencia. ¿Por qué tenemos que armar un teatro de odio? Ni hablar de Victor o Yuuri Katsuki, incluso los demás. Esto deja mucho que desear.  
 **-themostanimal:** J.J ha dejado mucho en el hielo y si ha logrado este salto, es porque el año sabático no lo tomó para descansar sino para seguir practicando. Incluso dejó de ir a estas olimpiadas, pero es porque seguramente buscaba este logro. Eso es determinación y yo lo admiro por eso.  
 **-Fern2917:** Yo también admiro a todos los patinadores, aunque mi favorito siempre será J.J.  
 **-AlexeyNikiforov12:** J.J es bueno, sin lugar a duda, pero es demasiado ya decir que con esto está a la altura de Víctor, como dicen muchos J.J fans en todas las redes. Prácticamente con un salto ya están dejando por el suelo lo que Víctor logró en muchos años.  
 **-themostanimal:** J.J también se ha esforzado muchos años. Todos los patinadores lo hacen. Víctor es la leyenda, pero como toda leyenda queda a la historia y tiene que dar paso a los nuevos.  
 **-Zarferi928:** Hace falta mucho para vencer a Víctor como leyenda y es algo que me desagrada de J.J, no ha dejado de decir que quiere superarlo y aplastarlo. Yuuri Katsuki jamás se atrevió a decir algo como eso y reconoce que los méritos de Víctor Nikiforov no son tan fáciles de alcanzar. J.J tiene medallas, pero ningún récord mundial, ninguna medalla olímpica, este salto le dará algo de mérito, pero no podrá estar a la luz de la estrella que iluminó a Víctor por cinco años consecutivos y sus muchas medallas.  
 **-AlexeyNikiforov12:** A esto es lo que me refiero. Olvidan que Víctor ha logrado mucho más que cualquiera de ellos y ahora como J.J es la nueva sensación, simplemente creen que con un salto ya tiene todo. El patinaje sobre hielo no es solo saltos. ¿Dónde está la calidad interpretativa? ¿La belleza en la pista y los programas? Víctor Nikiforov fue un artista y deportista íntegro. Yuuri Katsuki medio se acercó, pero ni aun así pudo opacarlo.  
 **-themostanimal:** Víctor Nikiforov tampoco nunca quiso decir en público que J.J era un buen rival, incluso se contuvo de decirlo del mismo Yuuri Katsuki siendo su pareja. Eso también deja mucho que desear de la leyenda.  
 **-JudithRussell:** Ni que decir, que gane el mejor. Da miedo comentar ahora.

 **millenygirl02:** ¿Nadie ha comentado lo raro que ha sido que Otabek Altin se haya ido a Canadá y no a Rusia? Las malas lenguas dicen que cortó con Mila Babicheva y que, de hecho, fue porque Mila se juntó con Yuri Plisetsky.  
 _496 likes 99 dislikes_

 **-JulianMisseri742:** De hecho, sí. Dicen que fue que Mila y Yuri empezaron algo y Otabek fue el tercero en discordia.  
 **-LambertMil92:** ¡Por Dios, eso es ridículo! Es obvio que no tuvo que ver con eso. Vamos, Otabek tendría opciones para ir a Rusia si Yakov Feltsman permaneciera como entrenador en el rink. ¿Pero qué va a hacer con dos entrenadores inexpertos? Creo que apostó por lo más seguro y la pareja Leroy han demostrado estar a la altura para guiar a Otabek en estas competencias. Además, no olvidemos que ya Otabek estuvo en Canadá.  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** A mí sí me pareció bastante raro porque Otabek nunca se vio tan cercano a J.J. Esto me huele feo también. ¡Ahora hasta parece parte de la familia!  
 **-LouisSilver2:** Yo también creo que exageran, quizás simplemente terminó con Mila, pero ya esos triángulos amorosos suenan novela de la noche.  
 **-AndySpot24:** Yo lamento mucho que esa pareja se separara. De verdad que me gustaba verlos juntos.  
 **-millenygirl02:** ¿Será el peso de las medallas de Mila? ¿Que habrá pasado lo mismo que el Victuuri? Mila ha obtenido más logros que él en el patinaje.  
 **-LambertMil92:** Insisto que esto es ridículo.  
 **-AndySpot24:** No lo creo, a pesar de que Mila ha tenido mayores logros, no ha sido apoyada como debería en Rusia. No ha sido tampoco reconocida, aunque ya muchos la llaman la próxima leyenda rusa. Hay un poco de sexismo en este asunto.  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** Si llega a ser cierto que Yuri le bajó la novia a su mejor amigo, queda en evidencia que no solo es pésimo competidor sino una pésima persona. Es decir, tanto que se llenaban la boca llamándose amigos, y que aprovechara la distancia para bajarle a la novia es de lo último. ¡Contra todo el código del buen amigo!  
 **-LorenaBrianSmith:** Además de un perdedor, un traidor, ¡imagínate!  
 **-Fern2917:** ¡Ay Dios! ¡Creo que se están pasando!  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** ¡Yuri es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener! ¡Siempre se ha mostrado honesto con su relación con Otabek, incluso estuvo con Yuuri Katsuki hasta su retiro acompañándolo en todas sus competiciones! Ahora no vengan a sacar estupideces, porque ni siquiera Otabek o Mila han declarado haber roto su relación. ¡Todos son conjeturas infundadas para calumniar a nuestro tigre ruso!  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** Yo sigo diciendo que eso de acompañar a nuestro cerdito precioso eran ganas de comer cerdo.  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** x2 xDDDD jajajaja ¡completamente!  
 **-yuriWaifu:** ¿Y creen que de verdad nuestro tigre se fijaría en ese japonesito de cuarta? ¡Por favor!  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** ¡Supongo que se fijará en ti y te declarará amor eterno! Jajajaja ¿ya tienes tu fic al respecto?  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** Yuuri Katsuki fue privilegiado por contar con el cariño de nuestra hada rusa. La verdad, ni se lo merecía, ¿quién fue el traidor que siguió ganando medallas mientras el "amor de su vida" estaba en casa tras una lesión?  
 **-KatsukiRoxanne:** ¡No te metas con Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Que ganó merecidamente todas sus medallas y demostró ser más honesto y humilde que muchos de los rusos que lo humillaron estando allá!  
 **-TheBestBoys666:** ¿Quién se metió con nuestro Katsudon? ¡Correrá sangre! Es el mejor patinador, ¡solo después de Víctor porqué él lo quiso así!  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** yuriplisetsky2009, al menos Katsuki sí ganó sus oros, no abandonó competencias a media por su falta de capacidad competitiva y no sacó un "se murió mi abuelo" para justificar su terrible desempeño.  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** No compares, claramente Katsuki no amaba a Nikiforov, ¡solo lo usó de trampolín para saltar a la fama! ¡Yuri perdió a su abuelo! El hombre que lo crío, ¡creo que su única familia! ¡Desde pequeño lo mantenía! ¡Su historia de vida es sinónimo de fuerza y entrega!  
 **-sdgmsdl214:** Háblame de oro, de eso se trata el patinaje, de oro, no historias melodramáticas para tus fanfics.  
 **-yuriplisetsky2009:** ¡Yo ni escribo fanfic!  
 **-FilomeoOnIce:** Soy amante de la libertad de expresión pero me están empezando a incomodar estas discusiones. Por favor, no me obliguen a tener que cerrar los comentarios.  
 **-millenygirl02:** Lo siento, FilomenoOnIce, no era mi intensión causar esta polémica. :(

 **GiovannyGonzalez:** Creo que seré de los pocos que te deseen muchos éxitos en tus vacaciones. ¡Pasa por Guadalajara si entras a nuestras tierras mexicanas y espero que también apoyes a nuestro patinador mexicano! No tiene mucho respaldo en México, pero sé que nos dejara muy bien representado.  
 _129 likes 3 dislikes_

 **-FilomenoOnIce:** ¡Gracias por tus buenas vibras! :D

_Cargar más comentarios._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido dificil para mí pero logré hacerlo. Creo que más me costó las reacciones de los fans pero era el punto que más quería tocar. Ahora solo falta lo del test del patinaje y la exhibición de japón para teemrinar con la tanda basada en Matryoshka I y continuar con Matryoshka II y el Skate America. Espero poder lograrlo pronto.
> 
> Sobre Matryoshka II, estoy aún trabajando en la actualización. Creo que vendrá cuando pueda mientras esté en Perú trabajando. La semana anterior fue casi asesina y no sé como la sobreviví, y aunque intenté escribir, creo que estoy muy estresada para entrar apropiadamente al ambiente que necesito para los próximos capítulos de Matry. Así que intentaré aprovechar y escribir el otro de Filomeno a ver si avanzo en ese sentido y pueda darles el Video del Skate America.


End file.
